Curse Of The Black Pearl: What could have happened
by teapirategirl
Summary: What if someone landed in the movie and tried to interfere?What if she tried to change the coupling and stop ppl from doing things that are entirely STUPID? Coupling is JE, Sparrabeth, Jizzie,Lack...Rated T only for safety!Has nothing bad! Now COMPLETE.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

He literally _pushed _her towards...she didn't even know what IT was.

"Oh Marty please!!" she begged almost crying. "Take these pills."

"Damn it Andrea! I don't need any pills." he insisted."Listen to me.Hear me out."

She sighed and finally gave in. She studied her uncle with observing eyes. He looked as crazy as he was. Bloodshot eyes, pale skin, messy clothes and a drunken smile.

"I'm listening."she agreed.

"Andy! What if I told you that I've found a way...a portal through time and space. A way to travel to Spain in a blink of an eye? A way to revisit history?" he said with enthusiasm sparkling in his eyes. "What if I told you I've blurred the line of fiction and reality? That I've found a way to travel between dimensions?"

She sighed again, this time with deep disappointment. She'd been hoping his explination would prove her wrong.

He used to be one of the smartest men in the world. A sceintist, a musician, a humanitarian and the perfect uncle.

Now look at him! He was mentally challenged, cut off from the world, entirely dependent on drugs and unable to care for himslef. She'd been hoping they were wrong about him and that he would prove it but alas!

"I've- I've gotta go, mom and dad will get worried. I just came to make sure you take your medication...Dr.Ledenberg said-" but she never got to tell him what the doctor had told her the previouse night and he did not care.

"The _hell_ with what Dr.Ledenberg said! I thought you were a bright girl Ands but you don't seem to understand what I'm telling you." he insisted.

She hoped it wouldn't come to this. She hoped it wouldn't come to the point where she had to confront him and inform him of how deluded he was.

"_I understand what you're telling me perfectly! You're telling me that you're crazy."_ she almost spat but bit back her retort.

She decided to play along. See what would come out of it. "Oh I understand. I suppose this THING is a..is a..."she said pointing towards the booth like machine behind her. "IT" as she referred to it in her mind.

He helped her along. "The device by which what I've explained takes place? A time machine?A porthole? Call it what you want!"

She started distressing again but didn't let it show. If she wanted to get to the bottom of it then she had to make him talk."That's...umm, _nice_! Why are you telling me this?"

There was a brief look of desperation and sadness on his face before he smiled again. "They'll never believe me. No one will."

"Oh!" she exclaimed feeling a bit sorry for him.Even though she didn't believe him herself.

"Help me. Andy! Andrea! Help me." he begged. "Help me prove that it works!"

His voice was suddenly broken, his eyes even redder and his breathing uneven. That made her worried so she lay a reassuring hand on his back."Yes! Ofcourse I'll help you."

He smiled again. "Excellent! Hop abourd."

"Excuse me?"

"Well if we want to test it we musn't dilly nor shall we dally! Hop abourd so we can test it."

She went towards IT (which looked like a phone booth of some sorts) and stepped inside carefully.

He was suddenly ecstatic with excitement. Prancing around the room and pulling levers and pushing buttons and laughing loudly. She was alarmed but still kept to herself.

"Where do you wanna go Ands? To a fictional world or to the future? Past or present?"

"Ummm...home?!" she suggested.

He laughed. "Give me a challenge.Home?!" he laughed again shaking his head. "Try _Rome _why won't you? Atleast it's a bit far. Seriousely! Try somewhere far...somewhere unimagineable!"

She chuckled too. As concerned as she was for Uncle Marty's well being it was nice to see him cheerful.

Now that she was playing along she might as well have fun.

"Where do you want to go?" he repeated.

She fingered the Aztec medallion around her neck which she'd bought about a year ago from Claire's.

Where _did _she want to go? A look at the medallion and the answer was clear.

She smiled mischeviousely."Fiction says you? Even a book or a...erm movie?"

He smiled knowingly. "Want to land in your favorite movie do you?"

She nodded. "

He shut the door and entered some numbers and codes on the machine, pushed some more buttons and pulled some more levers before the booth started vibrating.

She rolled her eyes and wished he would get it over and done with already. The shaking and vibration grew stronger.

"Hang on!" he advised, still laughing crazily.

The booth was now shaking rapidly. Like a building during an earthquake. She rolled her eyes yet again cursing herself for going along with this little game.

"_He may have mental problems but_ you_ don't! You sould have said no."_

She reached for the wall to steady herself but with the jolt of the booth she fell backwards feeling her head hit the cold metal surface and hearing the echo of Uncle Marty's hollow laughs before falling into a dark nothingness.

When she back to her senses it took a minute for her to remember what had happened. She cursed herself yet again for allowing it to happen. She was going to march back home without even sayimg goodbye to Marty! He deserved it!

Her eyes still closed, she frowned slightly realizing that the surface on which her head was resting wasn't cold metal but itchy wood. She took a sniff, she smelt dirt, rum, salt and...the sea?

She opened her eyes hesitantly. At first she was blinded by the bright sunshine but as her eyes got used to the light she saw something that was _really_ curse worthy!

"Oh bugger!"


	2. Bugger  The Begining

**A/N: Hope you liked the first chappie! Forgive the typos and grammer mistakes, I'm typing way fast. The story is JE so be ware Willabethers! NO FIRE PLZ. Critisism is appreciated.**

**This Chappie like the last is more the fondation for what will happen in latter chapters but fun begins from next chappie. You know the drill people. R&R**

* * *

" Oh BUGGER!" this time she didn't scream alone but _his _voice accompanied her's.she thought terified. She wasn't going to pinch herself...expirience proved that it didn't work even f you were dreaming. 

"Captain...Jack Sparrow?" she whispered barely beleiving her own voice.

He grinned. "Know me luv? Have we done things in the past?Don't seem to recall you luv. No offense!"

None was taken because she still stood in dibelief. But oh well! She was always a go with the flow gal. If it was a dream why not go along.

"Going along with it was what got me into this mess."

"What are you doing here dearie? Been hiding under that sheet for the whole time have you?" he looked down at her from the rigging.

SHe threw the sheet off of him and sprang to her feet (noticing for the first time that she was wet) as he jumped off the rigging.

"I can swear I heard you curse moments ago...can you not talk lass?" he said emptying the water from the dingy with a bucket.

"This is a bit of a pickle..." she whipered.

"You don't say! You stowaway!"

"Excuse _me_! Atleast I'm not so desperate as to steal a women's boat for lack of having a ship myself."

He stared at her threateningly for a second before smirking again. "Have you a ship lass?"

"No but neither am I desperate for one."

He laughed."I'm assuming you know Anamaria?"

"This has turned out to be one amusing dream. I'm havin a chat with captain Jack!"

"Not personally but I have a habit of sleeping on her boat.'

"As I have a habit of stealing it."

"Take what you can, give nothing back." she whispered.

He stared at her with astonishment. " I like you already bonny lass...and you haven't told me your name or how you know the great captain."

Flattery always worked. "Call me Andy captain! How can I not know you, you're the most fierce pirate in the caribbean...the entire ocean."

There! How's that for feeding someone's ego?

He stood visibly taller. "Well ofcourse! Have you ever heard about the time I single handedly..."

But he never finished. His eyes caught the pirate skeletons hanging from the noose and he saluted them. She took his lead and bowed her head.

He looked down noticing the water rise and he frowned almost comically, his lips twitching.

"Come luv!" He helped her climb up the rigging.

"What if it's not a dream and Marty had a point!Augh...He's rubbed off on me. I'm going crazy."

He gave her a once over noticing what she was wearing for the first time. Black pants, white long sleeved T-shirt with a skeleton on it, a coat and...the medallion.

"Where did you ge' that?" he mumbled as the boat sunk lower and lower and they got closer and closer to the docks.

"Oh it's not the real one if that's what you're thinking...look! It's bronze. Don't ask how I got it and don't ask how I know of the curse and the medallion! I have ummm...what you would call 'well informed friends.' "

He squinted looking at it and nodded. "Big shame really. All other accounts aside, where are you from?" motioning his hands up and down as if to show her clothes.

"Wouldn't believe me if I told you."

They both stepped on the docks at the same time.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv! I'd believe you if you told me you could chop water wiff a sword."

She smiled "Well I-"

Saved by the dockmaster."Oi! You! Stop."

"It's a shilling to tie your boat to the dock." all three of them turned to watch the sunken boat. "I shall also need to know your names."

"What do you say to three shillings and we forget the names?"he said with a hopeful smile.

"Welcome to Port Royal Mr.Smith and erm...the strange looking lady."

Jack and I nodded our prayer like "Thank you" and turned to leave.

"As I was saying." I said snatching the bag full of coins before he could. "I'm from the future! How does that fit into your belief system?"

He laughed."Belief system? Don't have one luv! But do remind me to start believing in god...he seems to be watching over me. Either that or it's lady luck!"

"You believe me?!" I said astoined as we headed to the docks. Taking advantege of my sudden astonishment he snatched the bag from my hands.

He grinned wickedly as he pocketed it. "I'll believe anything if it helps me gain a coin or two! Now! Seeing as we're off the dingy, will you grant me the honor of leaving me alone?"

I felt irritated. He didn't believe me! He just wanted the money! Well I'll show him.

"You sold your sole to Davy Jones! You want your ship back from Barbossa and-" he stopped dead in his tracks. "You love rum!"

He seemed alarmed only for a second before smiling again."Tha' most definitely does not prove you are from the future luv, merely that you have your way around Totuga! I know gossip flows aroun there like the Pearl on a windy day!"

"There will be two , very stupid soldiers gaurding the docks. If that is true you must believe me."

"Well seeing as the town is so quiet and obviousely there is some _event_ going on up at the fort you are most probably right! The stupidest usually get left to gaurd!" he chuckled with a drunken hand gesture. "No need to be from the future to know that.Not that I don't enjoy the company of a bonny lass such as yerself but I believe I have plans that would work much better if_..you leave me alone." _he almost shouted the last bit.

"What can I say to make you believe that I'm tellin the truth! I just want to help you! I know what's going to happen. I can tell you." I said with a charming smile.

seemed to trigger the interest of the captain! For once again he stopped abruptly. "Can you now? Well tell me something significent and undeniable that will happen in the near if not _very_ near future." 

He really did speak very fast and a bit confusing. "A women will fall from the fort! Into the water and...you'll save her. If this happens you must take me with you! To find the pearl."

He gave her prediction a bit of thought. "Fair enough! You got yourslef a deal, my good lass!"

"Agreed!"

* * *

Jack approacheed Murtog and Mullroy with a grin. She threw him an "I told ya so!" look but he just shrugged it off .

She tuned Jack out as he proceeded to confuse the said two dim witted soldiers with his own very _un_dim and rather bright wit.

IF this was really happening (which it, ofcourse, wasn't) she might as well enjoy herself. She could help Jack make much better choices (she always did have a soft spot for him) and maybe even do a bit match making between her two favorite pirates.

She snapped back to reality(or rather fiction) as Jack dragged her off to the intercepter.

He rested his hand on the wheel, looking quite dashing as the two idiots came hurrying aboard with their weapons drawn.

"Get away from there! You don't have premission to be on board there." one of them yells. Trying to be brave. She just yawned as Jack spread his hands in apology.

"I'm sorry it's just that it's such a pretty boat.Ship." he corrects himself.

"What's your name?"

"Smith or Smithy if you like." he lies smoothly.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal _Mister_ Smith?"

"An no lies!"

He gave them a look of mock seriouseness. "Well then I confess.It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships. Pick up a crew in Tortuga. Raid, pillage, plunder and other wise pilfer my weasly black guts out." he said all in one breath with his eyes suddenly wide.

"Savvy?" she added for him in the end.

"I said no lies."

"I think he's telling the truth."

"If he were telling the truth he wouldn't have told it to us."

"Unless he knew you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you." she added before he could, leaving them (all three of them) in a cloud of confussion.

Jack gave a sigh before flashing the two of them a wide grin. "Now! Now! Mates listen to the lady here. Let me tell you one of my tales! Surely you'll see a man who has been through so much can never lie and throw aside his honor! Besides as far as the plunderin' goes I think after seeing what I've been through you'll see me much more worthy of one of these ships than it's current owners. Savvy?"

Inspite of themseleves the two gents and the lady found themselves interested in hearing his story.

"You see I was marooned...aye mate! Don't look at me like that.I's true! On a spit of land not much bigger than this boat...erm ship! If it were another man he'd give up hope instantly but seeing as I'm Cap- erm Mr.Smith I searched until..."

Tuning him out once again Andy looked up at the fort where she could see Elizabeth's lithe figure. As expected she was talking with that ice cream sundae Norrington.

She smiled knowingly and started counting backwards. "5...4..."

Jack was still rambling. "They all looked at me in what can only be described as genuine awe..."

"3...2..."

"And then they made me their cheif!" Jack concluded.

"1!"

SPLASH!

Captain Jack Sparrow looked at the water in shock before turning to Andrea with wide eyes.

She raised an eyebrow as if to make a point and Jack went back to grinning his signiture grin and looking rather amused. Things may go better than he hoped! "Must be lady luck indeed who'd sent that girl from the...future?!" he thought smugly. Things always turned out his way. He was (afterall) Captain Jack Sparrow.

He stood up. "Will you be saving her then?" he asked already knowing the answer as he pointed to the water where the women had fell.

Andrea observed,with a grin that could very well be one of Jack's grins. She was liking this _very_ much and if things went her way she would help Jack avoid being caught, help Will with the unresolved business with his father, kill Barbossa even faster and have Jack and Elizabeth sail of into the sunset. Life was sweet.

* * *

**Hoped you like the Chappie! As I said all the Sparrabeth goodness and fun will be coming up! I sorta had to give Andrea time to accept this and start forming plans in this chpater. Thanks to the reviewers.**

**Since Caroliine was my first reviewer I want to give her a chance to help with the fic! So Caroliine you can email me or tell me in a review. If there is anything you would like to see happen I will be more than happy to oblige. **

**Update will be tomorrow. Cheers!**


	3. Damn The Destination

**A/N: Hi to all my reviewers! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. As always criticize but don't fire!**

**I know I promised the action to start from this chapie but it was getting too long and I had to save the real stuff for the next chappie. You see the plan is that due to a series of unfortunate and unforseeable circumstances instead of Jack and Will sailing off to find Elizabeth, Elizabeth and Jack will sail off to find Will Savvy? **

**Well I won't tell you any more! You must read the next chapie won't you?**

* * *

After being informed of the fact that the two gaurds could in fact _not_ swim and bestowing upon them the hard task of looking after his effects he dived into the water. The dive was just as perfect as Andy remembered. Next (ofcourse) the direction of the wind changed causing Murtogg and Mullroy great surprise but her none at all.

She sighed as she watched Jack's figure sink lower and lower into the blue depths of the water.

"You know...people say the change of the wind was because of the medallion touching the water but I say it was cause of those two meeting." she said with a sigh and watched Jack and Elizabeth's heads pop to the surface before going under again.

The two "gentlemen" seemed to be confused . "Huh?" Murtogg aked with a scratch of his head.

"What two?" Mullroy wondered.

"Never mind! Shouldn't we be going to the docks?!" she said. More of a statement than a question.

"Now that you put it like that..._you_ are with _him_...so..." Murtogg realized.

"Oh! I _wish_ I were with him." she snorted but only loud enough for herself to hear.

"Shouldn't we be arresting her?!" Mullroy asked.

And so the two took hold of her shoulders from each side and marched her off the ship and onto the docks just as Jack carried Elizabeth's limp body out of the water.

She laughed. "Oh! Johnny Depp's wig came off once when he was doing that scene."

The two men who had found her very much confusing up till that moment decidedly ignored her supposedly meaningless comment and hurried over to help Jack.

Andrea watched the navy officers running towards the docks and shook her head.Well at least they were still a good distance away. She turned back to Jack who was now ripping Elizabeth's corset.

She almost recited the fact that Jack had been the only one to realize she was sufficating in her corset. Symbolically meaning that Jack also knew how she suffered from her upscale life and therefor making him perfect for her. Knowing that such remarks would not be appreciated she held her tongue.

"Would've never thought of that."

"Clearly you've never been to singapore." Jack snapped before noticing the medallion.

"Now _that_ mate is the real thing." Andy reassured him.

Jack nodded. "Where did you get that?"

Andrea watched as Norrington finally approached them."On you feet!"

Governer Swann rushed towards Elizabeth. "Elizabeth are you all right?" he asked rapping his jacket around her.

"Yes, yes I'm fine! Commodore do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" she protested. Jack nodded her a "Thank you".

"See?! She loves him! Doesn't want him to die." she whispered to Mullroy who just blinked confusedly.

"I believe thanks are in order." Norrington extended his hand to Jack.

"Jack! Don't..." Andy warned but it was too late. Norrington had already pulled back Jack's sleeve revealing his brand.

"Had a brush with the EITC did we...pirate?"

Everyone was shocked from this revelation.

"Hang him!" the Governer Swann demanded.

"Keep you guns on him men! Gillete fetch some irons." Norrignton ordered. "Well! Well! Jack Sparrow is it?"

"_Captain!"_ Andy informed him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please sir." Jack agreed. Elizabeth observed this curiousely.

"Read about him have we?" Andy whispered to her.

"Beg pardon?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes but Andy had turned back to Jack and Norrington.

"I don't see your ship captain!"

"If you did you wouldn't be here!" Andy chuckled. "You would be blasted away with it's canons."

Both pirate and commodore shot her a deadly look.

"I'm in the market as it were." Jack told him.

"Yes and who is the lady?"

"Lady? _Lady?_" he squinted his eyes looking around. "I see no ladies in sight commodore! I see a pirate and a soaked wench!"

At Jack calling Elizabeth a wench everyone took outrage but Norrington decided it best to control his rage until the irons were at hand.

Andrea saw an opening. If she could just avoid going to jail with Jack and end up in the Goverener's household instead then she could lend Elizabeth much needed help.

"I'm no pirate! He kidnapped me. I'm innocent and...oh! How happy I am that you caught him." she cried in her best "damsel in distress" voice.

Jack shot her a look that said "traitor" before grinning widely. "Then how do you explain the pirate brand on your shirt, the pirate medallion around your neck and the fact that once we reached Port Royal you made no attempt to wriggle free from the grasp of yours sincerely?"

Everyone regarded his claim for a moment and decided he was right. "Take hold of the girl!." Norrington ordered and Murtogg took hold of Andy's arm while Jack shot her another look, this one read "Na, na, na, na, naaa!"

"Said he came to commandeer a ship." Murtogg remembered.

"Told you he was telling the truth." Mullroy finally handed Jack's effects to Norrington. "These are his sir."

Andrea tuned them all out again. She was in no mood to watch Norrington insult Jack's compass and his "one shoted" pistol. Her plan had failed miserably but if she could only make Jack and Elizabeth realize right there on the docks how perfect they were with each other...a wicked grin formed on her face.

"Ah! But you have heard of me." she snapped back with Jack's voice.

"Wheres _I_ haven't heard of _you_ at all..."commodore"." she added merrily.

Norrington grinded his teeth. Looking glad that Gillete was back with the shackles.

"Careful lieutenant." Norri instructed."We'll need another pair for the _lady_ here but that can wait."

"Commodore I must protest! Pirate or not this man saved my life." Elizabeth informed them marching down the docks.

"And you really like him too!" Andy added as she followed her.

"No!" Elizabeth retorted at her before turning back to Jack and Norrington.

"It's ok! Denial is what happenes before love." but Elizabeth isn't listening.

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a life time of wickedness."

"But it seems to be enough to condemn him."

"Indeed."

Gillete fastened the manacles around Jack's wrist and stepped back.

"Finally!" Andy and Jack sighed together as he wrapped the chain around Elizabeth's throat. Andy watched her own personal Romeo and Juliete up close.

"Commodre Norrington...my effects please and my hat."

Norri hesitated.

"Commodore!" Jack and Andy warned together.

Norrington held them out.

"Elizabeth..it is Elizabeth?" Jack whispered in her hair.

"Call her Lizzie." Andy suggested with a grin.

Distracted from the situation only for a second Jack faced her with a thoughtful expression. "Fancy that!"

"It's Miss Swann!" Elizabeth protested angrily.

"Lizzie! If you'll be so kind?"

Norrington handed Elizabeth the effects. Lightning fast Jack snatched the pistol away and pointed it at her head. He jerked her around so they were face to face.

"Now, if you'll be very kind?"

Elizabeth worked furiousely, fastening the belt as tight as possible. Mean while Jack threw Norrington a sinister grin as if to say " I bet you've never been this close to her." making Norri _very_ uncomfortable and frustrated.

"Easy on the goods darling."

"You're dispicable."

"She doesn't really mean that!" Andy whispered and nudged Jack in the ribbs causing him to take a step forward, crashing into Elizabeth and almost sending her crashing on the ground but Jack caught hold of her just in time.

"So sorry about that Lizzie!" Jack said not really looking sorry.

"You _cad!_" she cried upon seeing Jack's smug expression.

"Time and tide love. I saved your life you saved mine. We're square." he informed her."Gentlemen, _milady_! You will always remember this day as the day that you _almost_ caught Captain.Jack.Sparrow." he threw Elizabeth forward into Norrington's arms before taking hold of the rope, kicking the lever and rising up into the sky. All a part of his grand escape.

* * *

Taking advantage of the distraction caused by Jack's escape Andrea quickly manuvered her way through the soldiers and got to the bridge almost at the same time as Jack and they both ran and ran until they found a place to hide.

Behind the statue Jack turned to Andy. "You actually _were_ telling the truth!"

"I do that quite alot. I-" as the soldiers hurried by he lay a finger on her lips to stop her from talking. She blushed a bit. Who knew Captain Jack Sparrow would be even more chraming in person? After making sure that the coast was clear Jack grabbed the sword from the statue and they both sneaked into Mr.Brown's forge.

Inside the forge was dark, dusty and heated do to the fact that the coke furnace was still burning. Jack turned around alarmed by the noise. He spotted Mr.Brown in the corner. Snoring, with a bottlle in his hand.

"Trust me! He won't wake up!" Andy assured him."Not now atleast."

"Trusting you would be like trusting meself. Very dangerouse! But at the moment I have no choice."

Jack wrapped the chain around the nose of an anvil, trying to break the chain with a hammer.

"Don't!" Andy advised. "Try the wheel."

Jack looked up to the wheel and smiled. Understanding what she meant completely.

While he was busy freeing himself, she grabbed his hat off the hook and put the hammer back in it's place. She didn't want the whelp going around saying. "Not where I left you!" Maybe! Just maybe if he didn't realize anything was wrong they could escape.

Sure enough they heard the latch moving and both of them ducked for cover behind the wheel.

"Right where I left you!" she heard him say before going back to work.

"Lets just sneak out Jack." she whispered in a barely audible tone.

He shook his head. "The blacksmith'll see us dearie! Maybe I should stab him in the back an-"he stopped as Will turned around. He frowned looking at him carefully.

"He looks bloody familiar."

He unsheated his sword and stepped out from behind the wheel ready to fight.

She sighed with a shake of her head. Thing's weren't working out as she'd hoped but than again she was about to witness two very hot men sword fight. Objections? None whatsoever! She leaned against the wall and watched Will with charisma and technique and Jack with wit and humor. As they proceeded to fight on the ceiling she tried to pull Will's sword out of the latch but to no avail. Then she noticed Mr.Brown waking up, observing the fight and sneaking up behind Jack who by this point was begging Will to move. She grabbed the hammer from the table and sneaked up beahind Mr.Brown.

Terrified that she was going to hurt another human being (something she'd never done) she hit Mr.Brown with a shreik. Jack looked over his shoulder before turning back to Will.

At that moment dozens of soldiers broke into the forge, their weapons drawn and forming a circle around Jack, Will and Andy.

"Ummm...parley?!" Andrea wondered.

Norrington patted Will on the back.

"Take both of them to the brig.And I believe gents that you will remember this as the day Captain Jack Sparrow _almost_ escaped."

They were dragged off by the soldiers.

Andrea shuddered."Damn! The brig! Not a desired destination. If you'd just listened to me."

"I might just start doing that luv! I might start doing that."

* * *

**Like it or don't? As I said sorry to make you wait for the actual story! Next Chapter will be up later today. **

**As a thank you for waiting here is a sneak peak at the next chapter. "Curse The Consequences":**

"Captain Sparrow! Please you must help me." she said taking hold of the iron bars. Andy swore she could see tears in her eyes.

"And why must I Miss Swann?!" Jack asked with an amused grin.

"I love him!" she whispered sadly.

" I don't believe you answered my question Lizzie! Why.Must.I?" he asked cruely while still grinning.

"I'll...I'll give you money."she suggested.

"I'm not interested."

"I'll have a full pardon signed for you." she said enthusiastically. Probably thinking that no one can pass such an offer.

"Have you ever heard of a pirate with a full pardon? How am I supposed to be a pirate if I'm pardoned?"


	4. Curse The Consequences

**A/N: So! Thank you once again for the lovely reviews! And if there are any suggestion plz tell me.BTW I noticed all the grammer and spelling mistakes in the last chapters! I'm really sorry! I was working fast. I'll try to avoid mistakes from now on.**

** Hope you enjoy this chapie. It's the start of their voyage.**

**And I must add for all the Will,Norrington, Anamaria, Barbossa,etc. lovers, that even though the coupling is JE I will do all the characters justice. I promise!(there are even WE undertones coming in a few chapters)**

**Enjoy! Cheers.**

* * *

"80 bottles of rum on the wall..." Andy sang loudly.

"80 bottels of rum!" Jack continued.

"You take one out and pass it around." they both sang together. "79 BOTTLES OF RUM ON THE WALL!"

They were (much to her annoyance) in seperate cells and she was (to her utter disgust) in the same cell as those filthy..._pirates!_

"79 bottles of rum on the-" Jack started but she cut him off with a shriek.

"_Get your hands off of me you scum bag!"_ she screamed as the scrawny man grabbed her hand. She threw his hand off of her and clicked her lighter on again. The small fire blazed and the men cowered away from her again.

According to Commodore Norrington "Sparrow and the girl may just find a way to escape if put in the same brig. I expect you to keep them seperated at all cost."

And so she was left in the lion's den much to Jack's amusement. Those men reeked of urine and dirt and god knows what else. The minute she was put in the brig they all whistled and made very disgusting comments.

_"Look! After weeks of keeping us locked up...seems like they brought us a present."_

_"Come on sugar! Be friendly now."_

_"Give us a taste darling."_

She shuddered with disgust as she remembered it.She'd searched he pockets for anything that would help her and had come across the lighter. Cornered by the men and feeling rather helpless. Jack was no help, he was just snickering. She couldn't believe she would think this but: That bastard!

So, she'd said with an amused smile. "You _do _know that I'm a very powerful witch do you not?!"

They'd laughed.

"Sehra, jaduya, aji, maji, lataraji!" she'd chanted clicking the lighter on. They'd all stared at the fire wide eyed and hurried to a corner where they sat , even now. Ofcourse one or two had felt brave enough to approach her but she'd scared them off again.

And after getting used to the horrid smell she'd taught Jack "99 bottles of rum".

"This is all your fault!" Andy mumbled.

Jack chuckled and examined the other prisoners who upon giving up on Andy were now trying to get the dog to get close enough to snatch the key.

"You can keep doing that forever. The dog is never going to move." Jack advised before turning back to Andy.

"So Miss-high-and-mighty-everyone-listen-to-me-cause-I-know-what-will-happen what is yer plan now?" he asked tipping his hat back down onto his face.

She gave it some thought. "I need you to trust me."

"I don't but I can pretend I do."

"Good enough! Now...listen! For in a moment or two you'll hear the Pearl's canons blowing away."

"Will I?" he wondered.

BOOM! BOOM!

"I will!" he agreed and she laughed."I know those guns!" he continued."It's the _pearl!_"

* * *

The canons blasted the wall away creating a hole. A way to escape. Freedom...

"My sympathies friend, you've no manner of luck at all..."

Jack ignored the man. "Andy!Darling! Very and profoundly and genuinely happy that you're free but all such emotions will double if not tripple if you...GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

"No!" she exclaimed plainly.

He flailed his arms. "What do you mean "no"?"

"I'm disinclined to acquiesce to your request? None?La? I don't know any other language to say "no" in. I have a plan...at least pretend you trust me."

She climed out of the hole, rather scared due to the fact that canons were blowing the town away but a girl had to do what a girl had to do. Jack rested his head against the small hole and gazed out into the night, watching as Andrea ran through the cloud of smoke.

Sneaking behind walls, trees and running like hell she finally got near the beach where she spotted Elizabeth being dragged into a long boat by Pintel and Ragetti. Her heart was beating out of her chest. It was a miracle she hadn't been caught by the pirates already but she had to stop them from taking Elizabeth. All her plans had failed but she wasn't about to let this one get screwed because of her own cowardliness.

"Pintel! Ragetti!" she called trying to sound fierce. "Stop."

All three of them turned around.

"_You!_" Elizabeth exclaimed.Obviousely recognizing her.

"_Me!" _she agreed. "Now you two! I believe you're making a big mistake."

They both drew their swords placing them on her throat. She swallowed but never even flitched. "Think like Jack!" she advised herself.

"Really poppet?" Pintel asked.

"Yes really! She doesn't even know what the medallion is. I know! I know about the curse and I know who you need and it's not her." they seemed to be taken off gaurd because they let their swords fall from her neck. "Miss Swann! What is that?" she pointed to the medallion.

Elizabeth swallowed. "It's a pirate medallion."

"You see?! And her name's _Swann_, you're looking for _Turner._"

"Aye!" Pintel and Ragetti agreed.

"I'll cut you a deal! You take the medallion and I hand you Turner but me and the girl go unharmed and free." she ripped the medallion from Elizabeth's neck and handed it to them.

They both nodded. She wasn't sure she could trust them but it was her only hope.

She led them to where Will Turner still lay unconciouse. Before either could realize the man laying on the ground was "Turner" she grabbed Pintel's sword out of his hand and knelt beside Will, pointing the sword at him.

"This me mates is William Turner the second! Son of Bootstrap Bill Turner and if you do not give all your weapons to Miss Swann and step back I shall make sure he dies and that you'll remain cursed as you deserve."she threatened, having to scream over the sound of canons and screaming to be heard.

Elizabeth gasped at the thought of Will being killed. Andy rolled her eyes at her silliness. Both pirates obeyed and Andy nodded her head at Elizabeth to come and stand behind her.

"Pleasure doing business with ye fellas!" she said grabbing Elizabeth's hand and running as Pintel and Ragetti were left to haul Will away.

"Let go of me you..._pirate!_" Elizabeth cried.

"Don't be unkind Lizzie! I saved your ass...you'll learn to love us in time. Since you shall have your ass saved by pirates many more times to come." she observed."Plus you said it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"Wait how did you-" she shook her head. "Never mind! It doesn't matter. Now that Will is gone and it's your fault."

"Oh Miss Swann! You're welcome! It was no trouble saving you at all.We'll save brave William! Trust me."

She received a glare from Elizabeth that said "Trust you?! No time soon.". "Fine! Nobody trust me. But don't mistrust me so much ok? I like the whelp. I won't let anything happen to him."

Elizabeth finally excepted her help and nodded. "We should go back to the mansion."

Andy shook her head . She shoved Elizabeth behind a wagon as a few more pirates came passing by. She strapped a sword and a pistol to her belt and let Elizabeth keep the other weapons. Something told her they would need the weapons. "Don't you want to save Will?! If you go back your father and the commodore will stop you from doing that. The only way is to let them think you've been kidnapped. It'll keep them busy, giving us a chance to set off and find him."

"But how are we supposed to save him if we don't have the commodore's support?"

"That's where my secret weapon comes in!"

"What?What is it?" Elizabeth whispered excitedly still kneeling down behind the wagon.

"Not _what_! The question is _who?! _Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"WHAT?!"

"I repeat. Not "_what_"! _"Who"."_

"How do you know all these things?"

"I have...erm,uhhh...good connections!"

* * *

They waited behind the wagon until the the crew was back on the Black Pearl. The sun was rising and the town was quiet and it was easy for them to sneak to the dungeon where Jack lay on the ground carelessly.

"Ahhh! Andy! Miss Swann! Am I to suppose the two damsels are here to save me?"

Elizabeth answered before Andy could. "We have a proposition for you." she said kneeling on the ground beside the bars.

Jack chuckled. "Lets hear it then." he sat upright.

"You help us find Will-"

"Oh so it _is_ that he's found a girl. And in exchange?"

Elizabeth went silent. She hadn't thought it through!

Andy stepped in. "We'll get you out of here and ...we'll help you get the Pearl back! Will's Bootstrap's child Jack! His only child and now Barbossa has him. We must get there before the curse is lifted. Get Will and the medallion and cut out some form of negotiation or another...we'll make it up as we go along but the important thing is getting you out of here and reaching Isle De Muerte at the same time as Barbossa."

Elizabeth was confused but she nodded. "We'll help you get your ship back."

Jack placed a finger on his chin and gave it some thought.

Elizabeth sighed."Captain Sparrow! Please you must help me." she said taking hold of the iron bars. Andy swore she could see tears in her eyes.

"And why must I Miss Swann?!" Jack asked with an amused grin.

"I love him!" she whispered sadly.

" I don't believe you answered my question Lizzie! Why.Must.I?" he asked cruely while still grinning.

"I'll...I'll give you money."she suggested.

"I'm not interested."

"I'll have a full pardon signed for you." she said enthusiastically. Probably thinking that no one can pass such an offer.

"Have you ever heard of a pirate with a full pardon? How am I supposed to be a pirate if I'm pardoned?" he asked.

"Don't you want your ship back?" she asked with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well yes! But don't you think that I'll be hung for kidnapping the Governer's daughter if we get caught? Why should I add to me list of crimes?"

Elizabeth was suddenly angry instead of sad. "You're Captain Jack Sparrow! You'll be hung if you stay here and you'll be hung if you get caught by any account! Are you willing to pass up on an adventure and a chance to get your ship back?"

Jack sprang to his feet, with a grin. " I like her." he said to Andrea and turned back to Elizabeth.

"You have a point luv! Now get me outta here." he commanded.

"How?! There are no keys." Elizabeth said.

"No need for keys! Help me lift this."

Together they lifted the bench and placed it under the door. The cell door rose and Jack hopped out. Taking his effects.

"Miss Swann! Would you be so kind as to help me put these on much like last time?"

Elizabeth glared at him so he just placed everything where it was supposed to be all by his onsies.

"Hurry lets go!" Andy insisted.

Jack bent both his arms, forming two hoops and offered them to the two girls. Both excepted. Andy smugly and Lizzie hesitantly.

"Lets go _ladies!_" Jack said with a laugh.

* * *

After explaining the plan to Elizabeth. The three of them marched into the water with a boat hovering over their head.

"This is either madness or brilliance!" Elizabeth murmured as her foot crashed into a crab trap.

"Remarkable how often those two traits coincide."

As they finally reached the H.M.S Dauntless Andy helped Elizabeth free her foot. Jack caught hold of the rope attached to the box like trap and threw it up onto the Dauntless, fastening it and then climbing up on deck. Elizabeth and Andy followed his lead.

As planned Andy unsheated the sword she'd stole from Pintel and placed it on Elizabeth's neck."Everone stay calm! We are taking over the ship and kidnapping the Governer's daughter." Jack announced.

The crew burst out laughing!

"This ship cannot be crewed by you alone." Gillete argued, Jack's pistol resting between his brows.

"He's not alone!" Andy reminded them.

"This ship cannot be crewed by a man and a young girl! You'll never make it out of the bay."

"I'll kill you for that sexist remark someday!" Andy protested.

"Son...I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Please do as he asks!" Elizabeth begged. The crew looked at her as if noticing the situation for the first time.

"Very well Sparrow! I will not see my crew or the lady get hurt in this foolish enterprise. You have the advantage...for now! But you will never get far. I'll see it that you're arrested before you can sail away with Miss Swann."

"Give it your best shot mate! But I don't promise you'll succeed."

* * *

And so after boarding them all into the boat and making sure that Norrington was indeed following them, they disabled the guns and waited until Norrington's men were aboard. Jack handed Elizabeth a rope.

"After you Miss Swann!"

"But I can't-"she said with wide eyes.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

He wrapped an arm around her waist and swung her over to the Interceptor.

"Hey! What about me?!" Andy called out , careful that no one but Jack and Elizabeth would hear her.

"Sorry darling! You're on your own."

"Hurry!" Elizabeth called out.

Andy had lived an urban life. Most excercise she'd done was running on the trademill and lifting weights. And all of a sudden she'd had to run through a pirate attack and now...

She grabbed hold of the rope and pushed forward with a scream. Before she knew it she'd landed on deck and Jack was cutting the ropes connecting the two ships.

And they were off! "Thank you commodore for helping us make way! We'd have a hard time doing it by ourselves."

Elizabeth shook her head. She seemed to be disgusted with herself."I'll see the consequences of what I've done someday...so will you Jack Sparrow!" she said still looking ashamed and gazing back at the Dauntless where Norrington was urging his men to follow the. Knowing well they wouldn't catch them but attempting to save her all the same.

_"Captain, _luv!" he reminded her. "And besides! If you want to save dear William you must curse it all!"

"Excuse me, curse what exactly?"

"The consequences luv! You must curse the consequences."

"Surprisingly that is the reason I wanted to meet a pirate...you lot just don't care about the consequences. Must be quite enjoyable."

"You've no idea love."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please R&R!**

**The spell Andy chants is (as I've been told) Farsi by the way and the next chapie will be up the day after tomorrow! Unless I get lots of reviews in which case I'll post it tomorrow. I know...EVIL! Holding chapters as ransom.**

**The next chapter is about Jack, Lizzie and Andy sailing to Tortuga and how they drive eachother crazy on the way!**

**Here's a preview of "Screw The Sea":**

"Oh! You are insufferable!" Elizabeth cried in outrage.

"Peas in a pod luv!"

"I don't care if you fall over board and drown!" she said rather childishly.

"Well you should! Seeing as you need to me in order to help you reach Barbossa in one piece, save your dearly beloved and keep you amused with my highly amusing jokes during the voyage."


	5. Screw The Sea

**A/N: I was going to wait until tomorrow for the update but I'm a fool for the nice reviews. Keep them coming! I love suggestions BTW.**

**This chapter is more about the characters but next chapter we'll be on with the plot.Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack rested his elbows on the helm relaxedly. Not much sailing to do with the wind taking care of it.

Andy and Elizabeth though were running around. By Jack's order ("Andy darling! We won't get any where with those sails! Have you heard a little funny expression called 'hoist the sails'?") after hoisting the sails up with NO help from Jack they were now tying the rope securely. Jack was really in for it! Leaving the governer's daughter and a city girl to do so much labor!

Elizabeth had managed to find a soldier's uniform and was below deck changing when Jack finally abandoned his post and joined Andy by the railing.

"So! You never told me how you got here!" he exclaimed.

She laughed and wondered if he'd believe her and then she wondered if she believed herself. "My uncle invented a time machine of sorts...well not exactly a time machine but...he did invent _something_ that can take you to any time and any place you want." she didn't bother telling Jack that he and his world were entirely fictional and that pirates in real life were disgusting people who raped, killed and destroyed.

"As highly amusing and entertaining as the notion sounds luv. It seems more frightning and disturbing to me than Davy Jones 'imself!" he said with a frantic gesture of his hand.

"_Why?!"_ she asked surprised.

"Well if this device can infact do what you say then...it can change history for the very frigtful worse. Some people may never be born because of you inteference, people could die and...you get the current luv don't you?" he said rather seriousely. "Ah! Lizzie! You look utterly..erm, different!"

Elizabeth who had just come back on deck dressed in cream colored trousers, a flimsy white shirt and a red coat looked at him uncertainly. "I don't feel entirely comfortable in men's garments but I'll take that as a compliment."

Jack just grinned. "You must be hungry Miss Swann care to join me below deck in hopes of finding something to eat?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Coming Andy?"

"Go along I'll be right down."

She looked out at the sea. To the vast blueness and then to the horizon...the horizon which Jack loved so dearly and she thought about what Jack had said "_More frightening and disturbing to me than Davy Jones himself."_

He had a point! Here she was already! Not even sure if this was really happening and she'd already interfered. She shook her head. It was fiction afterall! What difference could it make?! She would make sure no one died and that everything went _almost_ exactly like the movie...only with a few minor changes.

With that thought she looked over to Jack and Elizabeth who were going down the stairs and grinned. The minor changes were going to be delightful indeed.Screw it for now! Screw all of it! She would have her fun and think about it later! She hurried below deck to join the two soon-to-be lovebirds...or so she hoped.

* * *

What had she gotten herself into?! Why had she thought it was a good idea to throw Jack and Elizabeth on a boat..._ship_ together? Oh! That's right! Because she thought they would make a fascinating couple if only they had the time to get to know eachother. Lot of good that did.She took a much needed sip of rum.Thank god there was no such thing as "underage drinking" in the 17th century. She watched as Elizabeth slammed the bottle of rum on the table.She didn't even know how the argument had started. Something to do with Jack calling Will a eunuch and then Elizabeth calling Jack a pig and then Jack saying something else which she didn't quite remember...

"Oh! You are insufferable!" Elizabeth cried in outrage.

"Peas in a pod luv!"

"I don't care if you fall over board and drown!" she said rather childishly.

"Well you should! Seeing as you need me in order to help you reach Barbossa in one piece, save your dearly beloved and keep you amused with my highly amusing jokes during the voyage.".

Jack rested his feet on the wooden table. Tearing a piece of stale bread and taking a bite. "Not so bad for someone who hasn't ate in two days!" he thought.

"Augh!" Elizabeth cried irritated as she realized he was right."That doesn't stop me from hating you Jack Sparrow.""

_"Captain _luv! And the feeling is very much and sincerely mutual."

Elizabeth sprang to her feet and made her way towards the stairs but Jack was one step ahead of her and blocked her exit.

"Now! Miss Swann lets not be hasty. The sun is setting and it's sure to be cold on deck!"

"I'd rather freeze then stay here a minute longer. Besides I'm quite sure there's a cabin."

Andy stepped between them.

"Shut it! Both of you." she commanded. "Now you guys! Listen to me! Do you not want Will back?!"

Elizabeth nodded.

"And don't you want the Pearl back?!"

Jack nodded.

"Then you must put your differences aside and work together because you're eachothers only hope!"

They regarded her for a second as if giving her suggestion some thought and then they looked at eachother and decidedly ignored her comment altogether.

"I would still rather freeze on deck." Elizabeth almost shouted.

"Fine Miss Swann because I would enjoy nothing better than to find your corpse come morning...thinking of it, I should've let ye drown! I wouldn' be in such a mess if I had."

She'd already disappeared on deck.

"Jack! Jack!" Andy said with a shake of her head. "She's the only way you can get the Pearl back and you're ruining it!"

"How so?"

"Will loves her! He would do anything for her...including helping you fool Barbossa and winning your ship. If you can only befriend her, once we save Will she'll surely want to settle her debt with you as she promised and once she asks for Will's much needed help he'll happily oblige. Consider that Will is Bootstrap's son and a very lovely tool indeed." she explained not quite believing where she'd gotten the theory from.

He frowned thoughtfully. "You seem to have a point lass!"

He made his way up on deck and she sneaked after him. Practically snickering at how easily she'd gotten him to spend time with Elizabeth.

"She's beautiful isn't she?! Ever changing and untameable!" Jack said looking out at the sea. Grinning he leaned on the railing beside Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned from the view and leaned her back against the railing while Jack still faced the sea.

"Is that pirate poetry?! Because those seem to be the first pleasant remarks I've heard from you about anything." Elizabeth retorted, obviousely still upset.

"Assuming the lot of us scallawags see so much beauty in the sea and it's freedom it's the only thing we truly love...there for making it easy for us to describe it as gloriouse as it is." he explained, moving his hands as if to make a point.

Elizabeth was taken aback by the passion in Jack's voice as he talked and seemed to momentarily forget how upset she was.

"You see glory and beauty in nothing else?" Elizabeth questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh but ofcourse we do! But seeing as _she_ is the only one who is faithful and everlasting we choose to love her the most. She is freedom, afterall."

"I suppose she really must mean alot to you."

"The sea?! Well yes ofcourse! I'm a pirate am I not?"

"Not the sea Jack...the Black Pearl. The stories are true than! You did captain her."

"Oh that wench?! Yes she and I go way back."

Elizabeth turned around to face the sea again and behind the mast Andy smiled at how well her plan was working. She crossed her fingers in hope that their tempers wouldn't cause another fight in such a beautiful situation. The moon light, him, her...Andy sighed quietly.

"Why do you only want her?! Why don't you take the Interceptor and save yourself the trouble?"

"She's the best lassie around and I only want the best! It's the same concept as women! A copy is never equal to the original and most certainly will not take my mind off her. Do you not know the tale of the Black Pearl?"

She shook her head. Jack chuckled and handed her the bottle of rum he was holding.

"Well I had her long before she was called the Black Pearl...long before Barbossa knew of her! I first heard of the treasure of Cortez from a...friend.A voodoo priestess she was and very intelligent when it came to the supernatural. Not believing the terrible story behind the treasure I sailed to Tortuga, gathered meself a crew and set out to find the treasure. I promised the crew an equal share in everything and yet I was the only one who knew the bearings of the treasure so Barbossa insisted that I tell them the location and I foolishly accpted..."

"Yes?! Then what happened?" Elizabeth tilted her head closer to Jack with a curiose glint in her eyes.

"There was a mutiny and I was marooned on a tiny spit o' land! Given a pistol...with one shot."

Elizabeth's eye darted to Jack's pistol. Jack nodded to confirm her suspicion. "I escaped and saved the shot for Barbossa himself. Interesting point is that the treasure was cursed!"

She laughed thinking he was humoring her.

"I'm rather seriouse Elizabeth! I told them of it as my friend Tia had told me. I didn't believe and neither did they. Any mortal that takes one piece from the chest will be doomed to an eternity of being undead!"

"Undead?"

"They aren't alive and so they can't feel mortal pleasures and they can't die but they aren't dead either! They are walking, talking corpses. They look like any other man but in moon light...you see them as they are! Frightful creatures they are! Very..scary!" Jack swirled his fingers spookily in front of her face and she chuckled.

"The only way to lift the curse is to return all the pieces and the blood of those who took them."

"Blood?"

"Yes blood. Only a droplet will do! But seein' as Bootstrap Bill Turne' is for no reason that is apparent to me...erm, "missing" the blood which they need flows in dear Will's vains."

"That's why they were looking for him." Elizabeth realized looking infatuated.

Jack nodded. " Now judge for yourself Lizzie.A man who's been through this much for his freedom is indeed entitled to have it, do you not agree?"

"Freedom?"

"The Pearl is my freedom and so I shall shed blood to have it. What's yours luv? What's your freedom?"

Her eyes closed for a breif second as he his stare pressed her for an answer. "I..I don't know."

"Well luv," he whispered against her skin. "I suggest you find out very soon! A pirate without a sense of freedom isn't much of a pirate at all."

She took a step back in protest. "But I'm no pirate!" she protested with a shriek.

He lay a soothing hand on her hand which still lay on the rails and patted it lightly but tenderly. "I'm quite right to call you one.For someone who finds pirates so utterly disgusting you've commited a few acts of piracy yourself."

"To save someone I love!" she protested but then shook her head with a smile. What use was it arguing with a pirate about...love?! "I wished to meet a pirate when I was younger! Back when I didn't know how frightful they are."

Jack chuckled and chose to ignore her latter comment. "Now that you've met one what do you intend on doing with him?"

"Help him win his freedom back because I've realized he isn't as frightful as one might have thought."

Not the answer Jack had hoped but good all the same.He closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly but she took another step back.

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Hmmmm luv?" he wondered his eyes still closed.

"You've had too much to drink."

"I agree entirely luv! But than again...I've always had too much to drink."

Elizabeth laughed softly and leaned forward. She kissed Jack on the cheek lightly.

"You aren't half as bad as you pretend to be Jack." with that she turned around to leave.

"And you aren't half as good as you pretend to be Lizzie."

She chuckled but still proceeded to climb the stairs below deck.

"We'll arrive at Tortuga shortly." Jack called after her before turning back to the sea.

He laughed merrily as he sensed Andy behind him.

"Amusing little lass she is!" he announced.

Andy grinned at that! Her work was half done.

* * *

**Like it?! I hope you do. One or two parts where I realize Jack is a bit out of character.Like...he would never tell her about the whole mutiny thing. Keeps things closer to the vest remember? But if you sesnse any MAJOR out of characterness PLZ tell me. Thanks! Next 2 Chapies will be up some time in the next two days.**


	6. Fuck The Feelings

**A/N: Here's chapter 6! Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews. BTW as one reviewer mentioned about Andy I hope you realize as she did that Andy is not a MarySue. Sorry to those who like MarySues but I hate them so I would never do that(then again I didn't like self inserts until I did this) If you feel that she's getting MarySue-ish tell me ok? Same goes for if you see any of the characters go OC.**

* * *

They stood at the helm looking out at the small port of Tortuga. Even from a distance they saw dots of light, heard howls of laughter and _oddly_ Andy swore she could smell rum. But that was probably Jack.

"Well dolly bells! This is my heaven, what do you think of it?"

"It's ummm.. certainly _loud." _Andy said uncertainly.

Elizabeth however was much more bold. "Captain Sparrow! It is not only,as Andy mentioned, loud, dirty and dangerouse but I can see even from this distance that it's no suitable place for a lady and we shall _not_ be stepping on land! Andy and I will stay with the ship while you go ashore."

"Speak for yourself! I wanna see Tortuga!"

"Fine go! But I will be staying on board."

"Your loss darlin! Tortuga truly is magnificent and did I mention...there will be food there?"

"I can't imagine how that will effect my decision."

Jack raised an eyebrow and inched his face closer to Elizabeth's. "Did I mention that we won't be coming back until morning?! Leaving you cold, hungry, thirsty and in the company of huge rats and-"

"Fine! Fine! I'll come but I swear if anyone lays a han-"

"Excellent luv! Now take off that red coat and the hat too! Because as beautiful as I think you look in that-" Jack said, his facial expression showing clearly that he did not think such a thing."They won't be appreciated in Tortuga.You look like a female member of the Royal Navy if there ever was one."

Elizabeth shed the coat and the hat angrily and threw them to the side.

"We'll go lower the anchor." Andy suggested pulling Jack away before Elizabeth could slap him .

Together they turned the wheel until the anchor fell into the water.

"Jack you _must_ offer her your coat."

"No!" Jack exclaimed seeming a bit offended at the thought.

" "No"?! How dare you? You made her take her coat off when there was no need! Everyone in Tortuga is too drunk to notice a navy uniform anyway. She'll freeze and-"

" The men in Tortuga notice three things for your information: Rum, wenches and _bloody_ anyone who looks like a soldier." Jack rolled his eyes. " But I will if it'll make you shut it!"

Andy grinned and nodded.

* * *

Jack took his coat off with another roll of his eyes and drapped the coat around Elizabeth's shoulder from behind and stood beside her.

Elizabeth was in shock. She raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"You'd be no good to me if you died from the cold luv, would you?!"

"I suppose not Jack."

She sighed and looked out at the port.

"We'll lower the longboat in a few minutes."he said.

She nodded. She looked down at her feet. "What if he dies?"

"What?!"

"What if Will dies?"

"He won't luv."

"How can you be so sure?!"

"When you're Captain Jack Sparrow certainty and confidence comes with the territory."

She smiled weakly. "Shall we head for land captain?"

"Aye I s'ppose we shall Miss Swann."

* * *

Jack rowed smoothly. It was like he'd had oars in his hands when he was born. They were at shore before Andy had reached the 50th bottle in "99 bottles of rum".

Andy had to hand it to Elizabeth. The girl really was a pirate at heart. Elizabeth carried herself with a high head, bravery and confidence. She wasn't even scared of all the commotion going around them, disgusted maybe but not scared. This was while Andy's heart was in her throat. Pistols were firing all around them and while none were intended for them, they could very well be hit at any second.

"I know this place like the back of me hand! .Waddaya think?"

"Scarier than I thought." Andy admitted.

"Certainly like a pig stay compared to Port Royal."

"Your Port Royal may be very sophisticated Miss Swann but it lacks the spirit that Tortuga has."

"What spirit is that?! Spirit of theifs?!"

"Yes indeed. Care for a drink?"

Before Elizabeth could answer he'd led them into the tavern.

"Sit! I'll go get us _rum_."

He came back with two small cups for the girls and a large one for himself.

"Now all we need to do is find Gibbs."

"He's in the back with the pigs."

"Is he?!"

"Yup! I'll go wake him up while you finish your drinks."

Jack downed his drink while Elizabeth nursed hers.

"You've been in a hickle for hours luv."

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts. "Beg pardon?"

"You're seriousely, deeply and very much troubled darling.What has your pretty head busied?"

She cracked a smile. "It's a silly thing to be thinking in such seriouse circumstances."

"Silly is a matter of perspective. Besides "silly" thoughts are the only ones I'm interested in hearing."

"I..I was..thinking," she struggled. "After this is over I'll have to go back to wearing corsets, fanning myself and...and I'll have to marry the commodore."

Jack made a face. "Norrington? Augh! I thought surely you'd be marrying dear William."

"I..I love Will but...there's no way we could..."she shook her head. "A blacksmith and the governer's daughter?! My father would never allow it."

"Oh! Lizzie...you're pirate enough to hang the rules." he said and rapped an arm around her shoulder. "Lizzie..."

Their faces were too close for comfort.She could smell the rum and feel his breath and he could count the small freckles on her nose. "Lizzie.."he repeated licking his lips. "May I..."he trailed off. "May I..."

"May you what Jack?" Elizabeth asked breathlessly closing her eyes.

"May I have the rest of your drink darling? Because you seem to be neglecting it!"

Lizzie rolled her eyes and handed him the cup.

"Ah! Gibbs!" Jack sprang to his feet with joy.

"Mother's love! I thought the girl was laying when she said you be here."

"Not at all Gibbs! Captain Jack Sparrow is here...in blood and flesh. He happenes to have a proposition for you."

"Has he now?"

"Yes, you see Joshamee..."he pointed to Elizabeth. "This here is William Turner's dolly bell."

"But Bootstrap..."

"Not Boostrap! His son! She be exactly the leverage we need-" Elizabeth huffed at being called a leverage but Jack continued. "-to get dear Willie Turner the second to play along with our plan after we so bravely rescue him from Barbossa, Savvy?"

"But how do we save Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have a plan!"

"Don't you always?!"

"No!" Jack admitted. "Gibbs! Find us some sailors."

"Aye, aye!"

* * *

"Three women? Captain that's frightful bad luck!" Gibbs whailed after the crazy crew he'd gathered had gone off to board the Interceptor.

"Good thing that I'm not superstitious then! Ready the long boats." he barked the last bit. He extended his hands towards a boat. "After you Miss Swann!"

Andy jumped in after Jack. "God! I exist too you know!"

"Yes! But you aren't the governer's daughter are you?!"

"Whatever." Andy muttered but she was actually glad that Jack was showing this much interest in Elizabeth. Little did she know Jack had wicked plans for Elizabeth that weren't "romantic" in the slightest.

* * *

The breeze was perfect, the sun wa shining but Jack was gazing at the black clouds in the distance a tad nervousely.They'd boarded the Interceptor about an hour ago.

"A storm coming captain?"Elizabeth asked.

"Aye! I'm afraid a bad one too but I've sailed through worse." Jack said resting his elbows on the wheel."So Lizzie! How's sea life been treating you?"

"Better than I thought actually, it's quite...soothing." Elizabeth admitted.

"How would you feel about staying on sea for...years to come?" Jack asked with a cocky grin. "Thought about turning pirate?! You would be rather good at it."

Elizabeth laughed loudly. "I may not think you a villian as I did before but you haven't so fully redeemed yourself in my eyes Jack Sparrow.You most definitely haven't inspired me to become an out-law."

"_Captain_ luv! And what is exactly wrong with being a pirate?!"

"Nothing for those who have no other way to provide for themselves."

"Is that what you think?!" Jack laughed. "Well you'd be surprised to know how well I was "providing for myself" before I turned to the profession."

"Why become a pirate than?"

"There are many reasons but none that you would understand."

"Atleast try."

"Excitement? Pleasure? Freedom? Following my heart? But I'm sure you aren't familiar with any of those feelings."

Elizabeth chuckled. "And there are many feelings that _you _aren't familiar with Captain Sparrow."

With that she turned to leave.

"Which feelings might those be Miss Swann?"

"Love? Self sacrifice? Respecting the fairer sex?" she joined Andy on the other side of the deck. She didn't trust the girl but at least she would have someone to talk to.

Jack smiled to himself. The girl was making it very hard for him to carry out his plan because she was actually wearing on him gradually. It would be a shame to betray her as he planned to but...he was a pirate afterall.

Suddenly a strong wind blew and he felt his hat lift up in the air.

"Nobody move!" he barked."Get me my hat!"

Fortunately his hat was restored by Gibbs but the wind told him one thing.

"It's begun."

"What's begun captain?"

"The storm." he whispered darkly."It's a bad one."

* * *

**What do you think? And what do you suppose Jack plans on doing with Elizabeth that has even _him_ feeling guilty?**

**Jack's falling for Liz but will it be enough to make him reconsider the plan. Stay tuned!**

**And if you want to read soon, you know what to do...review! Next chapie will be based on the storm and rescuing Will.**

**Super short preview:**

"That's the second time I've had to save you from drowning luv!"

"You saved my life..._twice!_" Elizabeth agreed."I wish to return the favor soon."

"Sooner than you may think luv."


	7. Darn The Debts

**A/N:Thank you my lovely reviewers. Especially Megan Sparrow, Terrieluv and ClumsyElf and grapesodaqueen who have been so faithful it brings tears to my eyes. (hands ALL her reviewers cookies) This chapter is shorter than the rest I've done but I needed to write _something_ about their trip to Isle De Muerte! No?! **

**Mostly about J & E forming a bond...to be broken but only to be glued back together again! LOL! You may feel confused so just R&R! You'll find out soon enough.**

* * *

"Hold on to the ship like a crab to it's shell you cockroaches!" Gibbs screamed on top of his lungs over the wind, rain and waves. "Once you're off this piece of wood consider yourself dead." 

If Andy was scared of Tortuga, she was_ terrified_ of this storm. As the crew run around making sure everything was functioning she just grabbed on to the mast for her life. Waves were crashing into the sides of the ship and even pulling in one of the crew members into the sea. Andy gasped seeing that. She hated herself for being so cowardly, especially since Elizabeth was so bravely helping the crew. She swallowed her fear and joined Marty and Cotton in securing the sails.

Jack on the other hand was glued to the wheel. Waves crashed into his back, rain poured over him but he never moved an inch. He merely navigated the ship and laughed like a lunatic, taking occasional glances at the compass.

Elizabeth struggled up the stairs. "Capt'n?"

"Aye Lizzie?!"he shouted.

"Maybe we should lower the anchor and wait until the storm has passed?!"

Jack laughed. "She can hold...don't you want to reach ever so dear William sooner and save him from the clutches of the ever so evil Barbossa?"

"Yes but-"

"No buts! We're catching up!"

Elizabeth nodded and stmbled down the stairs.

"Mr.Gibbs?! The captain didn't agree with waiting the storm out. Lift the anchor back up before it hits bottom." Elizabeth commanded.

"I always knew Jack was daft...but not as much!" Gibbs shook his head. "You heard the lady! Lift! Lift! Lift!"

The crew obeyed dutifully trying to turn the windless but the rope was stuck.

"Abandon the windless! We'll have to bring it up by hand." Elizabeth ordered taking hold of the rope and pulling. The crew rushed to her help. There was a flash of lightning and even more rain. Andrea could barely see anything so she took a firmer hold on the rope she was pulling and prayed she would still be on the ship after the storm.

The following events took place so fast that Andy barely had time to register them. There was a huge wave, a high pitched scream and next thing she knew she was helplessly watching as Elizabeth's frail body was bent over the railing by the wave and disappeared into the sea. As soon as this happened she heard Jack's voice barking.

"Gibbs! Take the wheel. Move aside you dogs. Must I do everything around here?" he shouted over the noise. Andy saw a dark figure (no doubtely Jack's) tie a rope around his waist quickly and expertly.

"Jack she's as good as dead don't-"

Jack cut Gibbs off."Stop yapping and take the wheel. Oh and please _do _pull me up." with that he jumped into the arms of the waves. It was like watching a man jump into the arms of death.

When the storm had started Andrea had thought it impossible to feel more terrified even if the sky fell down but now she knew how wrong she had been. They could both die and it would be her fault.

Down in the water Jack was having the hardest time spotting Elizabeth. His eyes were burning from the salt but he never once closed them. Aside from the fact that she was his leverage, he'd gotten caught saving her in Port Royal and he'd be damned to see all his efforts wasted.

He moved his hand around hoping it would hit a body but all he felt was water and more water. He was growing a bit frustrated but he was Captain Jack Sparrow, he had to remind himself of that fact as he swam further away from the boat..._ship_ ,oh whatever! In the distance he finally saw a round shape pop to the surface before being dragged under once more. He grinned to himself and fought his way through the waves. He flailed his arms in front of him again and this time they found what they were looking for.

He pulled a very scared Elizabeth into his arms and pulled on the line. To his relief he felt the rope being pulled instantly.

Elizabeth hung on to him tightly as her body shook from the cold water. She coughed up some water. "C-Captain.. Sparr-rrow?" she wondered her eyes still closed.

"The one and only luv!"

"J-Jack?" she whispered breathlessly as she clinged to him tighter. They were closer the ship now.

"Hmmmm luv?" he said rapping a hand around her shaking shoulder.

"Th-this would never have happened if you'd listened to me a-and let us l-lower the anchor."

Jack cracked a smile as he rolled his eyes. The girl had some spirit. "You're welcome luv."

He held her tighter as they lifted up into the air and landed on deck with a thud. Elizabeth lay on top of Jack only for a second before crawling off of him weakly.

Frtunately the rain had died down considerably.

"What are you looking at you scabrous dogs?"

"Capt'n we thought fer sure you'd died."

"Don't be rediculouse have you ever known a Captain Jack Sparrow that has died?"

"But capt'n you're the only-"

"Oh shut it! Nobody's ever died of a few harmless waves. Now back to work."

"Have you reconsidered lowering the anchor? I still think capt'n that-"

Jack looked at Elizabeth meaningfully. "No! I haven't! She can hold a bit longer."

Elizabeth only made a face and struggled to her feet by grabbing to the railing,even so she was barely standing.

"Darn it!" she cursed upon spotting a scar on her arm which must have been caused when she'd fell over board.

Jack rolled his eyes for what seemed the billionth time in the last few days. Why did he have to be such a nice person and feel concerened for the lady? Why did he have to have that little bit of good in him? One day that honest streak would be the death of him.

"Come on Miss Swann! Lets get you out of the waves reach. Who knows what other trouble ye'll get yerself into?! I don't want to have soaked my clothes fer nothin'."

he took hold of Elizabeth's good elbow and helped her below deck.

He handed her a bottle of rum.

"Rum always helps."

She scowled but accepted the drink. Jack took out a beated up and old looking handkerchief from his pocket and tied it around her elbow with one quick and harsh motion.

He made sure to tie it as tight as possible. He had to do _something_ wicked to make up for being so nice.

"Ouch!" she cried pulling her arm away.

"Pirate's hands luv! Get used to them." he blurted out before he could help it.

"Why should I get used to a pirates hands when after this is over I will -hopefully- never see one again?!"

"Never be so sure! It'll get you into trouble."

"Oh! But you're always very sure of everything!"

"That's why I'm always in trouble."

Elizabeth smiled.It sank in that Jack had risked his life to save hers.

"I have a huge debt to settle with you Jack."

Jack agreed.

"That's the second time I've had to save you from drowning luv!"

"You saved my life..._twice!_" Elizabeth agreed."I wish to return the favor soon."

"Sooner than you may think luv." he said,thinking of his plan again.

He tucked a lock of wet hair behind her ears. He grabbed the red coat from a chair and handed to her. She thanked him with a smile.

He thought it was about time he did something wicked again because he was being too nice but he could think of nothin...except kissing her. But he was pretty sure that didn't qualify as evil.

Darn it! He was so drunk.He hadn't kissed anyone in such a long time. He couldn't kiss Anamaria, he would get slapped. He couldn't kiss Elizabeth, it would hurt his pride. He couldn't kiss Andy, it would gross him out. Gosh! It was so hard being Captain Jack Sparrow when there were three women aboard and he couldn't kiss any of them.

God! He felt like he was going crazy. He needed rum and lots of it.

Elizabeth seemed to read his mind because she shoved the bottle in his hand.

He took a large swig.

"Jack?! Whatever you do, don't stop. Down lower the anchor. We must reach Will."

Jack grinned. "I knew you'd warm up to me eventually."

Oh darn his pride! He had to kiss her. He leaned forward but before he could reach her lips he'd crashed head first into the table...unconciouse.

* * *

When he snapped awake a just few minutes later she was already back up, helping the crew.

"Getting herself in some kind of trouble." he thought with a shake of his head. He didn't even remember wanting to kiss her.

He took a look at his compass and laughed merrily. They were closer than he'd thought.

"Better take the wheel before Gibbs starts feeling like captain." he thought going back on deck with wobbly leggs.

Elizabeth was sitting on the stairs looking quite worried.

"We're as good as there luv." he informed her as he passed her going up the stairs.

She nodded but never moved.

He looked out with his telescope.

"Let go of the anchor and ready the long boat. Miss Swann and I are to go ashore."

"I'm coming." Andy exclaimed.

"No! You can't come."

"It wasn't a question. I'm coming. You'll need me."

"Oh fine! Come if you must!" he agreed. "Lizzie darling?! Coming?"

He linked arms with her and led her to where a rope ladder had been lowered.

"She'll be quite upset when she finds out what I've planned but we'll get her back...I think." Jack thought. "Oh well! Atleast I'll get the Pearl back.Can't want more than that."

* * *

** PLEASE READ THIS: Ok! As I said I was a bit unsure of this chapter but it was very much needed in the JE relationship...atleast in my fic.**

**I need your voted for the next chapter so I won't even start writing until I have atleast 4 or 5 reviews.**

**JE will be together only a small part of the next chapter...wait(stops you guys from running) but it's still about the JE relation ship. The question is: would you rather have...A) Jack on the Pearl (with Barbossa) and Will and Elizabeth on the Interceptor. OR B) Elizabeth on the Pearl (with Barbossa) and Will and Jack on the Interceptor.**

**I already have both versions planned and it the plot will be the same but (A) will show Jack as a more sensitive guy whilst (B) in my opinion makes the relationship a bit more interesting.**

**I just wanted to make it a bit fun...let my readers decide. R&R if you want more.**


	8. Tickoff The Trust

**A/N: Hey everyone! Lovely reviews as always! So glad you picked (B) cause I was favouring it majorly if you hadn't noticed. :D In this Chapter JE sorta have a falling out but don't worry next chappie is pure JE goodness! Most JE I've ever done in fact.**

**This Chapter may be a bit confusing. There's a lot of "Which is the real medallion?", "What's your plan now?" and "Who is a Turner?" going on ,so read carefully and enjoy.**

* * *

All three of them were silent for a long while as Jack rowed them towards the cave. Elizabeth finally broke the silence.

"Jack what code were you referring to when you told Gibbs to "keep to the code"?" she wondered.

"Pirates code."Andy and Jack chirped together.

Elizabeth nodded in recognition. "According to the code of the Brethren set down by the pirates Morgan and Bartholomew any man who falls behind is left behind."

Jack and Andy looked at eachother in surprise.

"What?! Why are you so surprised?! I know things too! Or do I just look like a pretty face to you?" Elizabeth muttered with an annoyed expression.

Jack grinned. "Luv I believe you've proved that you don't fall under such a category over and over...although I deeply wish you did."

Elizabeth gave an unlady like snort but said nothing.

"For this plan to work you have to trust me!" Jack informed them.

"I trust you to be dishonest." Andy said, using Jack's own words.

"More than good enough." Jack nodded. "Lizzie?"

Elizabeth gave the question some thought. Jack just stared at her pressing for an answer, staring her straight in the eyes.

"Almost."

"Well that's even better than 'more than good enough'."

Elizabeth spotted the skeleton with the sword stabbed in his back.

"Although almost trusting you is very hard considering pirates are a bunch of back stabbers." she pointed to the skeleton.

"Darling we don't stab anyone in the back unless it's of great benefit to us..."Jack said.

"Or there's a bit of shine involved." Andy added.

"Aye that too. And seeing as _not_ stabbing you in the back is of much greater profit to me now I won't be doing so until the...oppertuned moment."

"So you do admit that you'll do so should the oppertunity present its self."

"Pirate!" Jack reminded her. "We love to steal, betray and get our hands on treasure."

Elizabeth stared at the gold coins resting at the bottom of the river. She lowered her hands palming a handful of them and then letting them drop back into the water.

"And yet this cave is bursting with treasure and you haven't spared them a single glance."

"I've had my eyes on treasure this whole time." Jack said with a teasing smirk as he hopped out of the boat but never took his eyes off Elizabeth. "Lassie! You're just too blind to realize...not all treasure is silver and gold."

With that he climbed the cliff and looked out at Barbossa who had his dagger at Will's neck.

"Will!" Elizabeth whispered softly beside Jack. "Jack what are we waiting for?"

Barbossa was still trailing on and on about how the curse would be lifted once he spilled Will's blood.

"Stay here! I'll signal you when it's time for you to come out."

"But-"

"You said you almost trust me...stay here! Andy give me that fake medallion! I need to use it as a decoy."

"Jack! When Barbossa gets even _close_ to it he'll know it's not real!"

"Well than it's a good thing I have no intention of letting him get close to it isn't it?!" He took the medallion from Andy and pranced towards Barbossa's crew looking more off balance than ever.

* * *

"...and whose blood is yet to be payed?" Barbossa asked.

"HIS!" all the pirates shouted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you mate." Jack said from the back of the cave, leaning against the stone wall. He was fingering the bronze medallion.

Every head in the cave turned towards him.

"Jack?" Will said with amazement.

"How the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asked with wide eyes.

"When you marooned me on that gid forsaken spit of land you forgot one very important thing mate..." Jack said tossing the medallion into the air before catching it again."I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" he concluded as if the answer had been obviouse from the beginning. "Though I did have some help from sea turtles."

Barbossa snorted. "Shut your mouth. This time I won't make the mistake of leaving you in a place where escape is a possibility. I'll blast yer head off right as soon as I'm done slittin' his throat."

"As I said, I don't think you'd be wanting to do that."

"Oh but I really _really _do." Barbossa bent down again. "Oh alright! Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Because _he _isn't William Turner and _that_ isn't the real medallion. You've been tricked mate! And as fun as it would be to watch you kill the governer's son and be blasted for it years to come. There's a pricy reward for returning him and I intend on receiving it...not directly ofcourse, I'll be hung for sure but I'm sure I can have a friend of mine collect the reward on my behalf and hand it to me. In return I hand over the real Turner and the real medallion." Jack lied smoothly.

Barbossa considerd this. "Why should I be believing you?!"

"Ask the fatso and the one with the one eye! Who had the medallion when you first found it?"

All heads turned towards Pintel and Ragetti. They smiled guiltily.

"A-a girl!"

"In the governer's house."

They confessed.

"She be a maid named Elizabeth Turner and this is Will Swann and you two mates have been tricked by the girl who convinced you otherwise and also switched the real medallion with the fake one ye be holdin' Hector.Matter of fact! I have proof. Lizzie! Andy! Would you care to come here?"

The two girls came out with astonished expressions.

"That be the girl." Pintel and Ragetti confirmed in unison.

Jack pulled Elizabeth forward ,brushed her hair aside and tied the fake medallion around her neck brushing the skin on her neck and collar boneas he did so. Then held her tightly pointing his sword at her heart. Andy could see Elizabeth trembling with rage, anger and maybe...something else?

"Nobody move or the girl gets it." Jack warned.

"What be you proposing Jack?"

"Who says I be proposing anything?"

"I know you well enough."

"Matter of fact I was just thinking...in exchange for the brave Will Swann I may and probably and most definitely am willing to let you make way with the charming Elizabeth Turner, Savvy?! Think about it! I'm actually ending up with the raw end of the deal if we're quite frank."

Everyone seemed to be surprised.

"Wh-what?!" Elizabeth stuttered glaring at Jack.

"Don't glare love! You'll get rinkles." he pointed out.

"What?!" Andy protested in surprise.

"What?" Will asked angrily.

The only person who seemed to be expecting the proposition was Barbossa. "Very well! Boy, go stand beside Jack and he'll send the girl-"

Jack had to cut Barbossa off. "Wait! Wait mate. I wasn't quite done. You send the boy over and order your men to put their weapons down. Me, my dear friend Andy and the governer's son make a fast exit and leave the girl here and be on our merry way. No weapons to be used until we are out of here." Jack said, making sure he covered every loop hole. Barbossa furrowed his brows thinking of a way to deceive him but found none. He sighed in defeat. "How am I to trust that you'll leave the girl?"

"Same way I am to trust you won't kill me before I'm out of here. We can kill eachother later Barbossa...and we probably will because I still want my ship back but right now this is just about good business."

Barbossa seemed to agree. "Done!"

"And done!" Jack agreed.

Will came to stand by Jack and to Jack's great pleasure he noticed that the medallion was still around his neck. Having Turner would be enough but having Turner and the medallion would be a dream come true.

"Will? Andy?! Be good and go start rowing out of here. I'll catch up before you're too far off."

Will hesitated. "William?! Need I remind you that the beautiful maid will get a hole in her heart if you don't go?!"

Andy pulled Will away as Jack inched towards the cave's entrance slowly.

"You're dispicable!" Elizabeth whispered fiercly.

"So you keep saying luv but I know you don't mean it!"

"As a matter of fact I do."

"Don't be lying darling it doesn't suit you at all." he took another step backwards.

"Gentlmen...milady. This is the day that you will always remember as the day that you got tricked by Captain.Jack.Sparrow." with that he ran for his life.

Two of the crew members rushed forward immediately and caught hold of Elizabeth's arm and dragged her forward.

Pintel seemed to be in deep thought. "What did he mean when he said we'll remember this day as the day we got tricked by him?!"

Ragetti didn't seem to know the answer. Barbossa over heard the conversation. "Jack's always been daft like that.Didn't mean a thing."

"Or he could mean something." Ragetti pointed out.

Elizabeth who had grown tired of the conversation decided to put an end to it. "It could be the fact that I'm Elizabeth Swann, he was Will Turner and that this medallion is fake, you fools!"

Everyone regarded her for a second before rushing after Jack only to find that he was gone and the oars along with him.

* * *

"Oh you lying bastard!" Andy screamed in the long boat.

"I never lied! I actually confessed that should the timing be right I would betray her."

"She trusted you."

"She _almost_ trusted me and I told the two of you that for my plan to work you have to _trust_ me. It's all her own fault really."

Andy forgot the arguement for a moment when she noticed they were headed for the Interceptor and not the Pearl. "I thought the whole point of this was getting the Pearl! Why not take it now?!"

"With Barbossa and his cronies still being undead they would track us down and chop our heads off by any account. My plan consists of lifting the curse, killing Hector and gettin the Pearl back all in one go.We just need to trade Turner for the ship when they come after us."

"And would saving Elizabeth fit any where into your grand plan?" Will who had been silent the whole time said furiosely.

"It may!" Jack said with a grin.

"We must save her!"

Jack looked rather tired. "I get rid of one of them wanting to save the other but now I end up with another one of them wanting to save the other. Fabulouse. Just fabulouse." he said as he climed up the side of the Interceptor. Will and Andy looked confused but followed him never the less.

Andy's mind raced as she realized that with Elizabeth not there. Will would have no reason to go below deck hence he wouldn't leave the medallion, wouldn't go after it, wouldn't get stuck there and wouldn't come to their rescue when they got captured by Barbossa because...he would be captured with them.

She needed to get the medallion and leave it below deck.

"Will! I know we don't know eachother but Elizabeth and I were really good friends." she said shaking Will's hand.

""Pleasure to meet you." Will said distractedly.

"Will may I have the fake medallion back? It was a gift from my father, he was a blacksmith and he made it for me."

"So this isn't the real medallion?"

"Erm...no! Elizabeth actually has the real one." she lied.

Will handed her the medallion. "Why did she take it in the first place?!" he asked, speaking more to himself then Andy.

"She was affraid that you were a pirate...they would hang you."she said helpfully.

"It wasn't her blood they needed! It was my blood!"

"Yes William.Ofcourse it was your blood they needed! Can you not see a lie when you see it?" Jack cut in tiredly as Andy sneaked below deck and placed the medallion on the table carefully.

When she went back on deck black sails were approaching, Jack was laughing joyfully and Will was insisting they fight and save Elizabeth.

Jack just laughed at this suggestion, took his pistol out and pointed it at Will's head.

"All that's left to do is to wait for them to reach us." Jack thought with a smile.

Will looked at Jack for a second. "Jack, the crew of the black Pearl told me you knew my father...they said you were friends. And he was...a pirate?"

Jack nodded and his expression softened for a second, his grip loosened on the pistol but he immediately regained his composure and took a firm hold on the pistol. "I knew him William."

"So he _was_ a pirate."

"How else would he have gotten the medallion Will?"

"I don't know I was just hoping...that..."

"He was an honest man and not an evil pirate? He wasn't evil, he _was_ a good man."

"A pirate and a good man? That's a first!"

" All that matters is what a man can do and what a man can't do. You can accept your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't."

* * *

Back on the Pearl Elizabeth was putting Jack's antics to good use.

"Think like Jack. Think like Jack. Think like Jack..." she advised herself over and over as she squeezed into the silk dress Barbossa had insisited she wear.When she was done pulling the dress on top of the white under garment she was given ,suddenly Barbossa burst in with a laugh.

"They're in sight Miss Swann!" he informed her. "And please do remind me why I haven't killed you yet?! Aside from the fact that you're too pretty to kill."

"Well," Elizabeth started. "Will and I are good friends and he would turn himself over to you...in exchange for my safety."

"Will he now?"

"Yes he most definitely will."

Barbossa nodded. "Then move!" he grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her outside.

* * *

"We must run!" Andy insisted. "We can loose them amongst those sholes."

"We must fight!" Will disagreed. "We must save Elizabeth."

"Shut it both of you." Jack ordered his pistol still at Will's head. "We're nagotiating and that's that! Oh! Lookie here mate! Here they are."

Sure enough! The Pearl was approaching them.

"Mr.Gibbs!" Jack called. "Order the men to load the guns.Just incase."

"With what Jack?"

"Any bloody thing you can find."

Gibbs nodded and headed down to shout the orders.

"Ahhh! Hector!" Jack called out to Barbossa his pistol still pointed to Will's head. "I see you figured some things out!"

"With help from the lady but yes!" he said his pistol pointed to Elizabeth's head.

"I have a proposition fer you-"

"Jack I'm tired of your propositions and your barganing nature! We fight! Just promise to keep him alive and I promise to keep her alive seeing as I want him and you want her."

"I don't want her bu-"

Barbossa wasn't listening though. "Fire!"

A cannon soared through the side of the Interceptor. Almost missing it because the Interceptor still had a slight edge on the Pearl.

Jack loosened his grip on Will allowing him to escape. "Ummm...fire?"

"FIRE!" Andy, Gibbs and Will yelled in unison. And canons started going off on the Pearl and the Interceptor as the Pearl docked beside them.

Pirates started boarding the Interceptor and all hell broke loose.

"Will where is the medallion?" Jack asked.

"What?! I thought that was the decoy."

"Don't be so entirely stupid! Go get it."

"But Andy said-"

"I lied Will now go get it." Andy snapped.

Will hurried down.

"Why did you lie to him about the medallion?" Jack asked as he fended off one of the pirates.

"I had my reasons! You'll see." Andy answered as she knocked a pirate over board. Jack spotted the monkey with the medallion.

"Monkey!" he exclaimed going after it. Andy was so pleased with herself for knocking the pirate overboard that she wasn't bothered when Pintel and Ragetti grabbed hold of her from behind and dragged her to the Pearl.

" 'ello poppet." Pintel said with venom.

"Uhhhh...parley?" Andy exclaimed as she was pulled away.

Next thing she knew they were all tied to the mast and Barbossa was quite angry.

"I ask you to do one thing Jack! Keep the whelp alive. Where is he?"

Jack grinned. "Still on board the Interceptor?!"

Barbossa's eyes went wide. "What! But I ordered-"

Before he could complete his sentence the Interceptor blew up in the distance.

Elizabeth freed herself from the rope and ran to the railing. "Will!"

Barbossa just stood in complete shock for what seemed about an eternity before Will appeared out of no where grabbed a pistol and pointed it at his own thraot.

"Nobody move!" Jack commanded upon seeing that Will wasn't saying anything.

"Nobody move." Will agreed. "She goes free Barbossa or I go to the locker."

Andy and Jack pointed at themselves trying to attract Will's attention.

"Any other terms Mr.Turner?"

"She goes free!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Other than that?!"

"The crew. The crew are not to be harmed." he ordered.

"Agreed!"

Jack and Andy looked at eachother meaningfully. Both knowing very well that Will had forgot one very important thing.

"We're in trouble."Jack said. Andy agreed.

* * *

Elizabeth walked trembling down the plank.

"Barbossa you lying bastard you swore she'd go free."

"Oh Willie! Don't impune his honor. You only have yourself to blame! He agreed she go free _you_ dimwitted freak failed to specify when or where."

Barbossa looked at Jack. "Who be she? I like how her mind works."

"She's no one! Distant cousin of my aunts nephew. Twice removed."

Barbossa glared at him and turned back to Elizabeth. "Shame to be loosing somethin so fine... so I'll be having that dress back."

Elizabeth ripped the dress off and threw it to him. "Goes with your black heart."

"Mmmm! It's still warm."

Elizabeth looked at Will and then at Jack before Twigg lost his temper. "Too long!"he yelled and kicked the plank.

Elizabeth fell off with a scream. Next they brought Jack forward who laughed along with the rest of the crew.

"I rather hoped we were past all this."

"Jack. Jack. Have you not noticed? That be the little island we made you governer of on our last little trip."

"I-I did notice."

"Maybe you'll be able to conjure up another miraculouse escape but I doubt it."

"Last time you gave me a pistol with one shot."

"By the powers you're right! Where be Jack's pistol?! Bring it forward."

"A gentlemen might give us a pair of pistols. Seeing as there's two of us."

"It'll be one pistol as before. You can be the gentlemen. Shoot the lady and starve to death yourself."

With that he threw the pistol overboard and Jack dived after it.

Andy watched for moment before deciding that she _must_ go with him. The island would be the perfect place to do some matchmaking.

She struggled out of the pirates' grasp and stood by the plank.

"May I propose something _Captain_ Barbossa?" she said with a sweet smile.

"If it be worth hearing I don't see why not."

"The thing is..." she said holding up her finger. Taking a step back.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow. "Aye?!"

"The important thing is that you really are a fool." she said as guickly as she could before jumping after Jack.

Everyone stared with amazement. They didn't know anyone who would willingly jump in the ocean. Obviousely they weren't familiar with Andy's love for the modern day term "Sparrabeth".

When Andy reached shore Jack was pulling the ropes off his wrists. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship."

"We'll get it back Jack!" Andy assured him.

"Bloody right we will! We already would have if Miss Swann and Mister Turner hadn't acted so stupid!"

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth asked.

"If you hadn't told them that Will was a "Turner" and Will hadn't cut out that deal I would be pointing a gun at Will's head, telling everyone who he really was and demanding my ship back in exchange for him right about...now!"

"Oh!"

"Yes, oh!"

"You still gambled all of our lives for a ship!"

"We could use a ship."

"I trusted you!"

"You _almost_ trusted me." he corrected her as he checked to see if the pistol parts were dry.

Elizabeth sighed and took a walk around the island.

"See it's not so big!" Jack exclaimed and Andy snickered. Andy marched to where she knew she would find a hidden door and a stash of rum and Jack followed her.

"But you were marooned on this island before weren't you? So we can escape through the same way you did then."

"To what point and purpose young missy? The black pearl is gone and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice-" he motioned to her bodice." -unlikely- young Mr.Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

He tapped on a tree trunk and took four steps and jumped up and down as he said this.

"But you're captain Jack Sparrow!" she pointed out. As Elizabeth continued to remind Jack of the great things he'd done. All Andy could think about was how to get the two of them to trust eachother again. They were doing so good before Jack had traided her for Will. Jack handed them both a bottle of rum.

"Welcome to the carribean luv and...Andy." he said waving a hand at Andy with an unsure expression and marched away.

"Hey!" Andy protested. She watched as Elizabeth looked at her bottle thoughtfully. She could almost _see_ the plan forming in Elizabeth's brain.

Andy sighed. "This is going to be a bit hard...should be easier when they're drunk."

* * *

**So?! Share your thoughts! R&R people! I love reviews. I have been so fortunate that I haven't had any fire until now which is a good thing cause I'm scared of fire. Just saying! No fire plz but I'm open to suggestions, complaints and critisizm if it's in a good nature.**


	9. Suckup The Sensations

**A/N: Here's the island chapter! I know you've all been waiting for it! **

**BTW I went to the sauna today. As many of you major fans know Johnny Depp created Captain Jack after reading the script in a sauna so I wanted to get the feel. After spending half an hour in the sauna I felt sorry for Jack! I felt _sick_ dude but it was definitely an interesting experience. I tried to keep in mind the feeling as I wrote this chapter.**

**There was this little part I was unsure of while writing this chapter but I had to write it for my own well being. I didn't come up with it alone though! Jack and Lizzie _were_ dancing around the fire! I just elaborated it and made it into a dancing scene but I tried to keep them in character in doing so.**

**However there is a part where there's slight OOCness going on. A part where Jack dipps Elizabeth :D Yeah a bit cheesy! But as I keep imagining that scene and how it would look in the movie I find myself to unable to delete it. So that part is really just for my own pleasure and all the rest of you can blame the whole "dancing in the sea" section of this chapter on Jack being drunk...well he was!**

* * *

"Is there any truth to the other stories then?" Elizabeth demanded as she followed Jack to the beach.

"Truth?" he said bitterly. He seemed to be a bit offended. He slid back his sleeve revealing his tattoo and "P" brand. Then the long scars running up his forarm. Next he showed her scars that seemed to be from gun shots on his chest. "No truth at all!"

Elizabeth seemed to be taken aback by this sudden revelation and yet fascinated. "Oh!" was her rather simple reply as she extended her hand to touch the scars on his chest with her fingers ever so lightly. But as soon as her fingers touched his skin she pulled her hand back, as if her skin had been burnt. Neither said anything for a few seconds as Jack sat on the sand beside Andy and uncorked his bottle.

"What about Will? We must do something to save him!" she said with a sad note of desperation in her voice.

"Quite right you are!" he raised his bottle. "Here's luck to you William Turner."

He and Andy clinked their bottles together and sipped while Elizabeth stood there looking rather miserable.

"That's it than?"

"What do you want me to do?! Swim after the Pearl with me bare hands heroicly knowing full well that I will drown eventually _just _to prove that I tried?! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow luv 'm not stupid like your dear ol' Willy boy."

"I'd rather see a hero die than a coward live."

"That's your misfortune darling."

"And are you more fortunate than I?"

"I dare say I am luv! Atleast I take my misfortune a great deal better than you do and that all by it's onsie makes me a lot more fortunate than someone who takes her misfortune so unfortunately such as yourself wouldn't you say? If I were to feel unfortunate every time a misfortune accured I would be in the locker by now."

"Captain Sparrow I dare say-"

"Do excuse me Miss Swann but I need to talk to Jack for a moment." Andy said looking at Jack meaningfully because as hot as they looked when they argued this had to stop if there was any chance of them "getting in touch with their feelings" by the end of their little stay.

"Andy darlin' not now can't you see I'm busy with a bottle of magnificent-"

"Jack! Now!" Andy dragged him by the hand.

"Alright! Alright! Lizzie luv don't move from this spot...wouldn't want ye to get lost now ey? I'll be right back and when I am I will resume declaring my undying love for you as I as doing before I was so rudely interrupted savvy?" he said sarcastically as he was dragged away.

Andy had come to the conclusion that the only way of getting them to be nice was manupulating Jack to think that doing so was profitable for him. Because that man could be devilishly charming if he _wanted _to.

He'd proven so when Andy had told him on the Interceptor that if he gained Elizabeth's trust he could get William to do his bidding...she just had to convince him that being nice to Elizabeth was in his best interest.

"Jack!" she said with determination once they were far enough from Elizabeth.

"Hmmm?" he replied distractedly.

"Jack why are you being an idiot?"

"Do not use my name and "idiot" in the same sentence. Care to elaborate what you be meaning?"

"Well captain Sparrow. I happen to know for a fact that the HMS Dauntless will find this little island tomorrow and-"

"Wait! How will that be accuring exactly?"

"That's not of your concern!" she said, not having the heart to tell him about the rum being burnt. "What _is _of your concern is that the commodore seems to have a soft spot for our dear Lizzie and our dear Lizzie seems to have a spot soft for Will meaning she will be wanting to go to Isla De Muerte where along with William..."

"The Pearl." Jack said with a smirk, his whole face brightening. He spoke the name as if it was the most preciouse thing in the world. "Meaning if I'm on Miss Swann's good side manipulating dear ol' Norrie and joining the rescue party in the cave will be all the much easier. She would help me if we're friends! She would help me if I make her believe I too want to help Willy!...you know Andy I'm really beginning to like the way yer thinkin'." he said with a smirk.

Ofcourse Andy didn't know for sure if a bond between Jack and Elizabeth would help Jack any with going to the cave (knowing very well he would be going anyway) but she just nodded her head seeing as she was getting what she wanted.

"Right! So go and do your thing."

"Rightly so." he said turning on his heels and going to sit with Elizabeth again.

Andy was quite astonished because she'd actually found it rather easy to make Captain Jack Sparrow do as she wished...for the second time. But in Jack's defense she had to admit it might actually help him trick Norrie too! Hit two birds with one stone as it were.

"Lizzie dearie what was I saying before that wench dragged me away?"

"You were informing me of how unfortunate I am."

"Oh now none of that!"

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Jack took a swig of rum in reply.

"I had a plan to save you _and_ the Pearl you know."

"And what of Will? He was the reason I came on this venture."

"Well if you must know I wasn't going to tell Hector about Will! He would never suspect that Will was actually Bootstrap's kid. As long as he didn't know about bloody Will I had something to negotiate with ey? I was going to get ye and the Pearl back. Give ol' Barbossa a fake name and location, send you two back to PortRoyal, ask the very kind William Turner to give me some of his preciouse blood at which point I would go to Barbossa and help him lift the curse and shoot him through his black, bleedin', bloody _heart_." he said all in one breath. A bit of anger found it's way to his voice.

Elizabeth just stared at him. "It seems you have given it a lot of thought."

"Oh does it? I hadn't noticed."

Elizabeth chuckled and looked at her own bottle which she hadn't drank from yet. "I may have been wrong about you Jack...if I'd really trusted you, your plan would've worked."

Jack through his hands up in mock surprise. "Could it be that the high and mighty Miss Swann is confessing that she can do wrong things?"

"I wouldn't get used to it if I were you."

"Can I expect a sincere apology for misjudging my actions so severely?"

"Not a chance captain Sparrow."

"Well, atleast I tried. You can't blame me for that."

Jack looked over his shoulders to the shades that the trees were casting and then back to Elizabeth.

"Luv have you ever felt like you're goin' to pass out from heat and the direct contact of sunlight with your red swollen skin?"

Elizabeth looked terrified as she shook her head no.

"Well we wouldn't want that happening now would we? Let's get you to those shades."

Elizabeth nodded and followed Jack who went from tree to tree, looked up, shook his head and moved to the next tree. Elizabeth followed him with a confused expression.

"Jack! What are you doing? Those trees not good enough for you? Why don't you just sit there?" she said pointing to the tree he'd just passed . A coconut dropped on the exact spot she was pointing to.

"That's why!" he informed her as he looked at another tree. "Oh excellent!" he exclaimed sitting in the shade and sipping some rum. She sat beside him without a word.

"You know Lizzie," he said after a while. "I say that if we're stuck here for more than three weeks...what say you and I get married?"

Elizabeth looked outraged and disgusted. "I say you've had too much rum captain Sparrow."

"Aye luv! Too much but never enough." he informed her. "And why not?"

"No amount of heat can reduce me to doing such a thing! And if we aren't in fact off this island in three weeks we're going to die so what's the point?"

"At the very least we'll die with a smile on our faces!"

Elizabeth just realized what he was suggesting. "_You_ will die with a smile on your face while _I_ will die from crying..."

Jack laughed. "The only crying you'll be doing luv will be from pleasure and happiness, once you realize what a catch you've married and-"

Knowing full well what he was about to say she felt obligated to interrupt him."You say one more word and I swear I'll-"

"You'll whot? Cry? Come on there must be worse things in the world than marrying me."

Elizabeth gave him a sly smile." The only thing I can think of is marrying Barbossa."

Jack lunged forward as he chuckled. "Now you're going to get it! Because that was just nasty."

Elizabeth laughed as she wriggled out of his grasp. "The truth can be bitter captain!"

"You know what else can be bitter? The fact that you would much rather marry me than the commodore...oh wait! That _is_ the truth."

Elizabeth fell silent for a second. "I can't decide which is _more _bitter. That statement being true or you being the one saying it."

Jack gave a cocky smile and opened his mouth to say something but Elizabeth cut in. "And that is not to say that I'm fond of the idea of marrying you but I would rather marry anyone than to-I'm not saying commodore Norrington isn't a great man but-"

"But you don't want to be cooped up in a house, wearing corsets and attending tea parties with no excitement in your life! That's understandable and I'm truly honored to be one of those _anyone_s you'd rather marry than the commodore." he said with a toothy grin. Elizabeth smiled weakly.

Picked up one of the coconuts laying on the ground beside him. He threw it up in the air, grabbed it again and smiled.

"Aren't you hungry dearie?"

"How can you think of food at such a time?"

"That's basically what men think about most of the time! Well that, rum and wenches but you know wha' I mean luv." he said as he cracked the coconut open on a sharp rock and handed it to Elizabeth. He cracked open another one for himself.

Elizabeth thanked him with a bow of her head and raised the shell to her lips.

"Not so hasty darling! What's any beverage without rum?"he said pouring some rum in the coconut shell for her and then for himself.

They raised their glass-"shells" to eachother.

"Drink up me hearties yoho!" she murmured as she sipped her drink.

"What was that dearie?" he asked with a curios smile.

"Just a song...I learned when I was little. Back when I thought it would be exciting to meet a pirate."

"You mean before you found out it was _exhilirating_ to meet a pirate. Let us hear the song."

"No!"

"Why not? We have the time."

"I'll have to have a lot more to drink."

"How much more?"

"Enough to make me forget what a respectable lady I am but not enough to make me want to marry you."

"That's just the right amount luv!" he said as he pushed the bottle in her hand. She took a huge sip and and closed her eyes letting the alcohol sink in.

"We pillage plunder..." she started in a whisper and took another sip. She sang louder. "We rifle and loot. Drink up me hearties yoho."

Jack waved a hand urging her to go on. "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me hearties yoho! Yoho yoho a pirate's life for me!"

A few feet away Andy smiled hearing Elizabeth sing loudly as she held on to a tree trunk. It had been years since she'd climbed a tree but she was going to do so now just so she could spy on the two without actually interrupting them. After much struggling and falling down she made it.

All the while Elizabeth was trying to teach the song to a drunk Jack who kept slurring the words and changing them. He even added his own commentaries.

They sang together."We burn up the city we're really a fright-"

"Now luv as enticing as that sounds I've never actually done that but I once burnt up a ship! Oh never mind I'll tell you about that later. What were we saying? Ah yes! We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me hearties yoho!" they sang again before Jack interrupted _again_.

"Although speaking of burning...I should get some wood! The suns settin'. It'll get cold!"

Andy struggled down the tree. "No! No! You two stay put! I'll go start a fire." she hurried past them. Jack shrugged and turned to Elizabeth who was resting her head on his shoulder lazily. Jack was half way through his own bottle while Elizabeth had only took a few sips. "You know luv?! This is a great song! I _love _it but you tell me, what is good music without dancing?!"

"Why captain Sparrow!" she cried coyly, taking her head off his shoulder. "Are you asking me to dance?"

"That be completely dependent on your answer luv!"

She pretended to give it some thought as she looked up at her lashes. "_Maaaay-_be!" she said flirtatiousely. "_Are_ you asking?"

"Possibly!"

"Where does that leave us?"

"In the middle of it all dearie."

"The middle of what exactly?" she demanded childishly as she turned to watch the red sunset.

He turned as well. Now they were both facing the sea. "The middle of this little game we're playin' . It's just a matter of which of us will give in first!"

"I have no idea what you mean." she said turning her chin up.

"Oh I think you do! I want to dance with you, you want to dance with me and you also want me to want to dance with you but I won't ask you to dance unless I'm sure you'll say yes and you won't say yes unless you're sure I'm asking savvy? We just have to wait and see which one of us will admit what we want first!"

She lifted her chin even higher. "I have no interest in dancing with you!"

"You could've fooled me!"Jack laughed loudly as he struggled to his feet. He faced her, looking her straight in the eye with a small smile. "Darlin' you and I've been dancing ever since the day we met." he whispered as he pulled her to her feet.

This move was so sudden that it left her startled but she allowed herself to be pulled towards the beach by Jack who was practically skipping as he sang "A pirate's life for me" as loud as he could.

Once they were close to the sea Jack whirled Elizabeth around still singing. She laughed as she spun around. "Captain Sparrow?! Does this mean you've given in?"

"Did you hear me askin' you if you wanted to dance? For all I know _you _came up to _me_ and started spinning around in front of me until I -reluctantly- agreed to dancin' wiff you."

"That's not entirely fair."

"Well rum always does get me in the dancing...mood and as I'm a pirate I'm not used to asking for what I want! I much rather...take it." he informed her as he stopped spinning her and pulled her close. Not that _that_ stopped the spinning , at this point _he _started spinning with her. Elizabeth just shrugged. "Now that's fair."

"We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me hearties yo ho!" he sang in response.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties yo ho!" she sang the next verse.

"Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" they sang together as he led them (still spinning) closer to the sea where the sands were wet. There was still a bit of sunlight in the horizon but the opposite side of the sky was already dark and stars were shining and a soft breeze blowing. Elizabeth's honey colored locks and her dress spread in the wind and the song they were singing too was spread by the wind.Looking at them Andy couldn't help but think the word "beautiful" as she dragged a branch she'd found towards the beach. Even if they _had_ started jumping up and down at this point.

As a matter of fact they'd started jumping up and down in the shalow parts of the water ,Elizabeth realized.They were ankle deep in the cool caribbean water and Jack's hand was still on her waist, she noted as she sang even louder. Her plan was going to work and she knew it! But she wasn't sure if she was acting, she wasn't sure if this was about her plan anymore.

She lay her head on Jack's chest and wrapped her hands around his neck, breathless from the activity but she didn't stop singing _or_ jumping for that matter. She just let Jack lead her further into the sea until the water was up to their knees. He pulled her closer as they splashed around in the water, it never really felt like they were dancing. They were just jumping around and having...fun! Elizabeth felt like it had been years since she'd had fun and...it had!

She was shocked when she was suddenly dipped. Dipped so low that her hair touched the water and then pulled back up and spinned in a circle, the water from her hair spreading around.She stopped singing.

She rolled her eyes and punched him lightly in the chest. "Has anyone told you that you're a superb dancer?" she asked sarcastically.

Jack smiled with a drunk manner as he splashed around in the water. "I've been told on occasions luv!" he said almost falling down. Elizabeth had to grab hold of him.

"Thanks luv!" he mumbled as he pulled her close again. They skipped out of the water towards the fire Andy had started.

"Grand fire Andrea! Worthy of a roast pork or a pork roast. Either one!" he said taking another sip of his rum.

"Erm...thanks I guess."

Jack nodded letting go of Elizabeth waist and circling the fire. "We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves. Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

Elizabeth joined him dancing around the fire with him and singing along as Andy sneaked back up the tree. "We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties yo ho! Yo ho! Yo ho! A pirate's life for me!" They both sang, linking arms and spinning

"I _love_ this song! Really bad eggs!Oooh!" he exclaimed falling down as Elizabeth sat beside him. "When I get the Pearl back I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew and we'll sing it all the time."

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish mane." she said. Flattery would get you any where.

"Not just the Spanish mane luv! The entire ocean! The entire wo'ld!" he said with an awkward hand gesture as if painting her a picture. His next words came with passion. "Where ever we want to go we'll go! That's what a ship is you know. It's not just a keel and a haul and a deck and sails...that's what a ship _needs_ but what a ship is. What the Black Pearl _really _is...is freedom."

He spoke the last word with a hidden melody. It was like he was speaking a thousand unsaid words with that one single beautiful words. It was like he was laying out for her all that she'd always wanted but never dared reach for. She had to take a second to absorb his words before reminding herself that she needed to have him drink quite a bit more.

"Jack...it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island." she said sweetly cuddling close to him. She meant it too! For a man who loved his freedom being trapped must be torture. Than again, she had to remind herself that freedom came in different forms.

"Oh yes!" he agreed rapping an arm around her shoulder. "But the company is infinitely better than last time, I think. The scenery has definitely improved." he said suggestively.

Obviousely he wasn't going to drink unless she made him."Mr. Sparrow!" she cried taking his head off his shoulder.

"_Captain_ luv! Hmmm?"

"I'm not sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk." she informed him flirtasiousely.

"I know exactly whot you mean luv." he said curling his mustache. Andy just observed the whole thing with a smile.

Elizabeth lifted her bottle in a toast. "To freedom!"

"To the Black Pearl." he agreed, seeing as both were the same. He'd found his freedom for him it was the pearl. She didn't know what hers was yet so she just called it by it's original name.

Elizabeth feigned drinking as Jack took a huge gulp.

He was about to crash to the ground but Andy couldn't allow that to happen. She searched her mind desparately. Searching for a way to get them to kiss before Jack lost consciousness. She tried out the first thing that came to her mind (she got the idea from the little singing crab in Little Mermaid...minus the singing.)

"Kiss the girl!" she yelled to Jack who was sinking lower and lower towards the ground. He shot upright.

"Whot's tha'? Ah yes!" he exclaimed holding his finger up as if Andy had just made a great point. "You're quite right."

"What?" Elizabeth cried in outrage. But her cries of protest were drowned by Jack's lips upon hers. For a second she froze in shock but if the shock of him kissing her was great the shock of her kissing him back was unspeakable.

She didn't know what she was doing but she knew why...she needed the freedom. She needed the freedom of knowing she could. She needed the freedom of feeling only for a second that she could feel anyway she wanted. She didn't know if the freedom came from _what_ she was doing or _who_ she was doing it with. Did the bitter sweet taste of freedom that she was tasting on her lips come from the lips of every man or just the man...the _pirate_ she was kissing now?

They kissed for what seemed to be both a second and an eternity.

"Too much but not enough." Jack's words echoed in her mind. Jack sank backwards taking his lips with him. Her lips followed his,she was bent on him begging for that last taste of freedom before it was all over. Feeling ashamed that she enjoyed the demanding and harsh touch of his lips but enjoying it never the less.

She kept her lips on his as long as he kept on kissing her. Until his lips stopped moving and she was sure he was unconsciouse. Then she straightened again, touching her own lips lightly but gazing at Jack the whole time. It was like he was smirking even in his sleep!

She smiled at that thought and at the fact that come morning Jack probably wouldn't even remember that kiss.The kiss meant nothing! The effect of alcohol no doubt! He'd probably kissed a thousand other young ladies and hadn't felt anything. "He isn't as modest and innocent as you are." she had to remind herself with embarrassment.

She turned her gaze from Jack hearing Andy laugh loudly. She hardened her expression immediately and sprang to her feet. Walking towards the trees with determination and pushing that _accident_ to the back of her mind. She had to handle the task at hand without thinking about it.

All the while Andy was holding her stomach laughing. She didn't know why exactly but the way Elizabeth had looked at him...that girl was so very much in denial.

She climbed down carefully and followed Elizabeth.

"I know what you're doing!" she informed her in a sing song voice.

"Oh do you?"

"Uhum! You're going to burn the rum! That's going to get captain Sparrow very angry indeed."

Elizabeth froze and turned slowly. "You're going to stop me aren't you?"

Andy considered her answer for a moment. "No. No I'm not."

Elizabeth was confused. "I thought you were **his** friend."

"I am! And as his friend I must do what's best for him and right now getting off this island is what's best for him..." she trailed off.

Elizabeth looked amused. "Andy what are you saying exactly?"

Andy struggled with herself for another second. She never in a million years thought she'd be speaking the words she was about to.

"Elizabeth Swann." she said with a determined expression. Hating herself for what she was about to say. "I'm going to help you burn the rum."

* * *

** Except for that little OOC what do ya think?**

**I'm honored by the reviews and I thank all of you. As always I enjoy the reviews that tell me what I'm doing wrong or right so I can concentrate on those factors but no fire cause I'm a scardy cat!**

**P.S: FYI in my mind they weren't really _dancing_ in the traditional sense of the word. Their dacing was closer to what we saw them doing around the fire...**


	10. Dread The Damsels

**A/N:Yet another chapter! Love your reviews! Keep them coming. **

**This is one of those connecting chapters. It's connecting the island to the cave. **

**It's a Jack/Elizabeth/Andy conversation chapter. They sorta go around exposing eachother. BTW Andy sorta had to fade out for the last two chapters. Because this is Jack and Elizabeth's story and Andy is just co-starring in it but we'll be seeing a bit more of her in these chapters...for JE puposes only :D**

**A reviewer suggested some Andy/Jack...there are quite a few moments between them but seeing as I'm a Sparrabether I won't promise much. Although...(spoiler) there misght be a kiss between them in the very last chappie! Don't worry Sparrabethers it's not too seriouse. Andy sorta gives Jack a sloppy grandma like goodbye kiss. I'm not sure yet.**

**Sorry for the long A/N but may I add that this story will have 3 sequels. one with DMC and then AWE and then one I'm doing myself. So don't count on a JE ending for this one! Andy needs a reason to come back.**

**R&R**

* * *

Elizabeth and Andy carried barrels of rum out of the stourage and close to the trees. By the time they were done the sun was up and the fire was almost out and Elizabeth had to poke a branch around in the hot ashes until it caught fire. Using the branch she set fire to the barrels.

Jack wokeup to the horrifying smell of burning rum.

"No! Not good. Stop! Not good." he whailed flailing his arms around as he ran towards the fire. "You burned all the shade! The food! The rum!"

"Yes the rum is gone."

"But why is the rum gone?" he cried with desperation.

"One because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels and two...that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire royal navy is out looking for me do you really think that there is even the slightest chance that they won't see it?"

Jack didn't seem to care. "But why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth sat down. "Just wait Captain Sparrow. Give it one hour...maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

Jack turned to Andy and flung an arm around her neck gayly. "Luv I shouldn't have expected any better from ye but Andy?! Darlin' you've proven yourself to be a semi pirate like gal! I would expect you to know the value of good rum."

Andy lifted Jack's arm from her neck very gently and patted her dark, short, funky hair straight. "There's what a girl can do and what a girl can't do. I could save the rum but I couldn't let us stay on this island forever."

Jack shrugged in defeat. Took out his pistol in frustration pointing it at Elizabeth's back but thought better of it upon seeing Andy's look of warning. He tucked it back in his sash and stalked off, cursing to himself.

"That's how it works these days huh? They dance with you, kiss you and then they BURN THE RUM!" he complained. " 'Has anyone told you you're a superb dancer?' " he imitated Elizabeth with spite. "Well I'll be dancin' you're head off with my pretty pistol!" he said under his breath as he marched away from them. " 'Must've been terrible for you to be trapped here Jack.Must have been terrible.' WELL IT BLOODY IS NOW."

He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the Dauntless and the longboat already lowered in the water. "There'll be no living with her after this."

He ran back to where Elizabeth was sitting. Atleast he would have time to gather his belongings.

"You're rescue party is here miss Swann." he informed her while he put on his boots.

"Oh really?!" she sprang to her feet joyfully.

"Aye! The winds against them so it'll be a few seconds before they're here but they'll be here...that's for sure." he took a threatening step towards her.

She stepped back her back hitting the tree but her face remained fierce. "Good! I intend on testifying that Andy is innocent. In truth she is guilty of nothing but choosing the wrong aquantence. You on the other hand...I will make sure you get what you desrve. You'll pay for all your crimes."

"Hung by the neck until dead ey?" Jack said thoughtfully taking a step closer. "One of those crimes being harassing the governer's daughter I imagine?"

Elizabeth felt disturbed that Jack remembered the kiss. "Yes as a matter of fact."

"Is it still considered a crime if the governer's daughter was more than happy to assist me in said "harassing"?" he said inching forward.

Elizabeth tried to cower backwards but was forced to remain on the same spot by the tree trunk. "Just because I was under the influence of alcohol does not mean you had the right to take advantage of me!"

Jack's body was touching hers. "Well I guess if I'm going to die, one more crime can't hurt aye?"

"Don't you dare!" she warned bravely but he _did_ dare. He crashed his hands against her shoulders as their lips met. Driving her shoulders into the trunk.

Andy watched from a distance with satisfaction. Whipping a none existant proud tear from the corner of her eyes as she whispered: "Look at my babies, all grown up!"

Elizabeth felt pain shooting through her body both from her shoulders being pushed against the trunk and from the extreme sensation of lust and wanting she felt. She felt the freedom again and the unfimiliar feeling of her knees buckling under her as his hands traveled from her shoulders to her face. He kept on kissing her fiercly, passionately and demandingly and as lost as she felt in his embrace her mind ordered her to stop it.

She turned her head to the side with a fast motion. Taking her lips out of his access. "Jack stop! You're hurting me." she whispered.

Jack tipped his head forward. Not having access to her mouth he rested his lips on her cheek. "Am I? Am I hurting you Lizzie? Because being a pirate that's what I do best." he whispered against her skin as he planted kisses on her cheek, getting close to her lips. "Poor poor miss Swann! She doesn't want anything to do with the nasty ol' pirate but he won't leave her alone will he?" he whispered huskily, his lips still pressed on her skin as he found her lips again. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with as much passion as before. When she felt like she would faint do to the lack of oxygen and also because of the things he was doing to her emotions he finally broke away and stepped back. Jack seemed to have some kind of intuition because as soon as he did so Gillette and his men came rushing towards them.

Elizabeth was astonished."How did you-"

"My ears luv. They can hear a needle being dropped on hay." he grinned hoisting his hands up in the air as the soldiers got closer and pointed their weapons at Jack.

"Jack Sparrow! Step away from the lady and put your weapon down or we'll shoot."

"Captain. Captain!" he whispered stepping away from Elizabeth.

"Men! Take his pistol."

"No!" Elizabeth ordered.

"Miss?"

"I said no!" she repeated. "And don't put your hand on the lady! She'd innocent and she's under my-_my father's _protection."she commanded the soldiers who were approaching Andy." I'm also willing to swear he won't fire a single shot...and no need for those shackles." she added.

"I'm sorry miss but-"

"If you don't do as I say I won't move from this spot and you'll have to drag me away by force. The commodore wouldn't be too pleased about that."

Gillette nodded to the men who let go of Jack and Andy. Jack gave Elizabeth his signature prayer like "thank you" as he headed towards the long boat before everyone else.

"Well?" Jack looked over his shoulder towards them. "Aren't you coming?"

Everyone nodded and hurried after him.

Elizabeth was greeted with the loving arms of her father and the concerned eyes of James Norrington.

"Elizabeth are you feeling well?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Quite smart of you to make that signal." Norrington smiled.

"Thank you but we should make way to Isla De Muerte immediately."

Governer Swann shook his head. "We must go back to Port Royal immediately."

"Ofcourse." Norrington nodded walking up the stairs.

"But we've got to save Will." she insisted as she followed the commodore.

Andy rolled her eyes as everyone argued over what to do and arrived at the conclusion that they should indeed save the whelp because Elizabeth agreed to marry the commodore.

"Finally!" she said as Murttog and Mullroy led Jack to the helm.

Jack stared at the compass with a smile. "We set sail in a general direction of...that way!" he spun on his heels pointing to the direction the compass had been pointing to only to find that he was pointing at Elizabeth engaged in a conversation with Norrington at the railing.

"Bugger!" he cursed and shook the compass. He concentrated on what he wanted the most and flipped it open. "That way!" he ordered turning around and pointing...at a bottle of rum. "No! Not that." he shook his head and looked at the compass again. He smiled broadly. "I got it! That way." he pointed to the horizon confidently.

The two men looked confused. "How do we head the ship that way?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Turn the wheel 40 degrees to the east!"

"How do we do that?"

He sighed. "Never mind!" he took hold of the wheel and turned it just as Norrington was coming up the stairs.

"Mr. Sparrow what do you think you're doing?"

" I'm not taking over this ship if that's what you're thinking. Merely pointing the vessel in the right direction."

"You've done enough pointing...this is the part where you practice silence."

Jack saluted him as if to say "aye sir!" and made his way down the stairs and towards Elizabeth who still stood at the railing.

"You really love him don't you?"

"How did you know?" she smiled still looking at the sea.

"It was there to see for anyone who was willing to accept it ."

She nodded. "All I wish to do is save him because...he's a blacksmith and I'm the governer's daughter there's no way we could ever be. The least I can do is save his life...I'm set out to marry James." she added as if that fact would justify everything.

"James? James? Oh the dear commodore! Is that what you're calling him now that you're engaged?" Jack grinned. "Let me tell you something Elizabeth...sometimes even the most respectable ladies and gents need to act like pirates and do what they want."

"I gave my word to James."

"That's why I'm suggestin' ye act like a pirate and take your word back.If you can get away wiff kissin' a pirate you can definitely get away with marryin' a blacksmith. Take my advice...you'll be glad you did. As for me? I must practice shuttin' my mouth up." he grinned again and went to sit on the stairs. Elizabeth went to the cabin to change into the uniform she'd requested from Norrington.

As soon as she was back on deck she was approached or rather attcked by Andy.

"You're in love with him aren't you?" Andy asked with a smile. She wasn't sure if she was referring to Jack or to Will.

"It's that obviouse isn't it?"

Apparently they were talking about Will. "Only to those who have insight."

"Like you and Jack?"

"Yup! Like me and Jack."

They were silent for a while.

"Thank you...for defending me."

"I couldn't let a young lady suffer for another's fault." she said looking at Jack who was sitting on the stairs examining his pistol.

"Speaking of Jack...what's the deal between you two?"

Elizabeth's cheeks turned a bright color of red. "You mean what happened on the island? I think the word "accident" is appropriate."

Andy shrugged. "Didn't look like it."

"He took advantage of my...vulnerability."

"Whatever you say."

"That's not what I think! It's a fact!"

"Ok! Ok! If you say so than I believe you."

Elizabeth marched off feeling defeated. Andy watched her leave with a smile.

When she turned around she found Jack standing in Elizabeth's spot.

"What were you two talkin' about darlin'?"

"You. As a matter of fact."

Jack seemed pleased. "And what were you saying about the charming captain?"

Andy rolled her eyes. "Oh just about how everything that happened between you two was an accident, how Elizabeth loves Will and how you took advantage of her."

Jack laughed. "Women! If I could only turn all the women in the world into bottles of rum I would have no more worries."

Andy felt her heart drop. "D-don't you love her?"

The question made Jack break out laughing hysterically. "Me?" he laughed. "In love with-no! God no! She's a fine lassie and everythin' but-" he laughed again. "Love? No time soon."

Andy nodded. "Maybe it was too soon to ask. I'll ask you again in Dead Man's Chest."

Jack looked confused. "Wha'?"

"Never mind! Would you like some gum?" she asked digging out a pack of gum from her pocket.

"Whot? Rum?"

"No! _Gum."_

"What is that? Something like rum?"

"Not at all! You chew it." she said putting a white piece of strawberry flavoured Orbit gum in the palm of Jack's hand.

"You eat it?"

"No you just keep on chewing it."

Jack popped the gum in his mouth. "Well that's just very pointless and upsetting...oh! This is rather tasty. I think I like it."

"Here! You can have the whole pack. Have one the next time you want to kiss Elizabeth...it'll help tremendously."

She walked off leaving Jack to play around with his new toy. "So men are children in _every_ century." she whispered to herself and went off to find Elizabeth. She would have something to eat! And really _eat_ not just chew.

* * *

"I notice you haven't told him about the curse."

"I notice neither have you."

"Same reason I imagine."

Elizabeth nodded. "He wouldn't have risked it."

Jack smiled. "You could've gotten him drunk!"

Elizabeth was taken aback. She opened her mouth to explain but Jack stopped her.

"Don't get me wrong luv! I admire a person who's willing to do whatever is necessary."

She smiled. "You're a smart man Jack but...I don't entirely trust you."

Jack closed the space between them. Elizabeth felt alarmed at their closeness but didn't let it show in the slightest. "Peas in a pod luv." he informed her.

Just as she was about to think of a retort Norrington approached them and Jack was forced to take a step back.

Norrington threw Jack's compass back to him. "With me Sparrow."

Jack nodded with a grin and followed him.

Andy walked up to Elizabeth. "And we girls are left to play the damsels while the men go out and play butch."

Elizabeth chuckled. "What do you suggest we do? Although I suppose I should inform Gillette of the curse he may be able to-"

"You know he won't listen! He'll think you're crazy!"

"Than what do you propose?"

"Well Lizzie...we can steal. No! No! We can _commandeer_ one of the long boats and go do some saving of our own."

Elizabeth seemed to like the idea. "Commandeer aye?"

Andy nodded with a smile. "Aye!"

* * *

**Ok! So I know this chappie didn't have enough JEness. Originally there was another part on the Dauntless...a kissing scene in the sellar but that would be a bit too much so I had to delete it. I'll have a deleted scenes chapter at the end of this with loads of JE goodness.**

**Meanwhile! If you want a JEfull chapter...review!!**


	11. Forget The Freedom

**A/N: Hey! Sorry I'm late! But here it is. And there's only one chapter left (aside from this one) but the DMC one is soon to come. And there's a chapter in the end of this story for the deleted scenes.**

**This is one of those chapters I'm not too fond of but it was neccessary in the plot. I feel like I'm giving JE too much time together...if that's possible. Oh well! A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Andy didn't change this story too much since she was new to the whole thing but she actually changes the plot of DMC just a little bit.**

**I promise next chapter will be kick ass though.**

* * *

"Alright! I'll row this time but you owe me one." Andy agreed grumpily as Elizabeth handed her the oars.

"We should go to the Pearl and release the men. They'll help us."

Andy nodded although she couldn't help but add under her breath. "Sure they will."

She thought about persuading Elizabeth to avoid the Pearl and go straight to the cave. That way Jack wouldn't be taken to Port Royal and could get his ship back immediately after killing Barbossa but she realized that convincing Elizabeth alone would be a miracle. So she just kept rowing.

"Really going to marry the commodore are you?" Andy asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "I think I am...do you see another choice?"

Andy grinned teasingly. "I see two in fact!"

Elizabeth seemed to miss that she was referring to Will and Jack and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh do share!" she with fake enthusiasm.

"The way I see it you can either sail away on a pirate ship and never look over your shoulder. Live a life of excitement and adventure-" Andy explained with excitement before being cut off.

"Which is not an option!" Elizabeth pointed out. "Because my father would never allow it."

Andy rolled her eyes. "That's why it's called _piracy_ sweety! No one is supposed to "allow" it." she pointed out. "Secondly you can find comfort in the arms of your childhood love Willy boy and marry him...eventually."

"Will and I are friends."

Andy laughed knowingly in response.

"Oh fine! I may feel more for him but he doesn't feel the same. Surely not!"

"Oh yes he does. Just wait and see."

With that she climbed aboard the Pearl in silence and Elizabeth followed. The were greeted with Jack (the monkey) who was soon taken care of and they made way below deck. Hearing the voices of the two pirates rushing up on deck Andy pulled Elizabeth into the shadow as they passed. When they were gone Elizabeth rushed to the brig with Andy in tow.

"Miss Elizabeth! Andy!" Gibbs called to them.

"Never mind calling me _miss Andy_ or anything." she whispered only for herself to hear.

They released the crew, leading them back on deck where they used the dangling lonboat to knock the two pirates over the head sending them head first into the ocean.

Andy could see the relief on Elizabeth face as she took hold of the rope attached to the boat.

"All of you with me! Will is in that cave and we must save him. On my count. One...two..._heave_!" she pulled on the rope but the longboat did not lower into the sea. She turned around to find only Andy and herself were pulling.

"What are you waiting for?" Andrea asked with an amused smiled.

"What about Jack? Are you just going to leave him?" Elizabeth asked deperately.

The question was met with protests.

"Jack owes us a ship!"

"Aye!" everyone agreed.

"There's the code to consider."

Andy waited for a second anticipating Elizabeth to tell them that the code was more like guidlines any way but suddenly realized that Barbossa had never spoken those words to Elizabeth and therefor...

Andy realized that if she didn't speak up right now the crew may never come back for Jack in Port Royal.

"The code is more like guidlines than actual rules..." she informed them. "You're pirates! Why not just hang the code?"

Everyone gave this some thought. "We'll help you to your boat then?" Gibbs suggested with a smile. Helping both of them into the boat they'd arrived in.

"Bloody pirates!" both girls cursed at the same time as Elizabeth rowed the towards the cave. They carefully manuvered the Royal Navy boats which by this point were hurrying towards the Dauntless.

Elizabeth seemed distressed. "What's happening on the Dauntless?!"

"Oh! I think the mean ol' undead pirates have marched under water and to the Dauntless and are fighting the noble men now!"

"What?! My father and-oh no!" Elizabeth shrieked.

"Stuff and bother. Don't be such a sissy. This is all part of Jack's plan...don't worry cause it'll all work out."

They didn't exchange another word as they finally arrived at the cave and made way to where Jack and Barbossa, Will and two other pirates were locked in a heavy battle.

They arrived at the very second Barbossa plunged his sword into Jack's chest.

Jack croaked in what seemed to be pain for anyone who didn't know better. Elizabeth screamed viciousely as she lept forward. Andy had to hold her back to keep her away from Barbossa.

"No! Jack! Jack!" she cried. Inspite of finding the pirate annoying and disturbing at times she still didn't want him dead.

Andy chuckled. "Lizzie dearie! I think you have underestimated Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbossa could never send him to his grave, that would be your job as a matter of fact."

Elizabeth turned to her in confusion as Jack stepped into the moonlight revealing that he'd took a piece of the treasure.

"Don't fret fair lady..." he grinned at Elizabeth."Couldn't resist mate!" he directed at Barbossa. And the battle resumed.

Elizabeth hurried to Will's help while Andy stood watching with a grin. The battle was so much more interesting up close and she kept humming the soundtrack over and over as she watched everyone getting closer and closer to the chest.

"Gett'm Jack! Gett'm!" she cheered.

"Luv! Do realize the fact that I cannot "gett'm" because as a matter of fact no matter how many times I get him he'll still be prancin' around looking rather "un gotten"!" Jack excalimed as he banged on Barbossa's sword with frustration.

Finally Jack tossed his medallion to Will. Babossa raised his pistol to Elizabeth and she froze in her spot with an expression of horror as the roar of a pistol rang through the air.

"Ten years you carry that pistol and now you waste your shot." Andy lip synched the line with Babossa as she chewed on a StarBurst she'd found in her pocket.

"He didn't waste it." she recited with Will rather dramatically as he dropped the coins into the chest.

"I feel...cold." Barbossa crashed to the ground.

"That's strange cause it's actually feeling a bit stuffy."

Everyone ignored her.

"Well maties. It is a bit sad aside from the fact that..." Jack trailed off with a sad look. "It's not sad at all! Ha ha!" his expression brightened.

Andy laughed with him but Will and Elizabeth just stared at Barbossa with an unsure expression.

"You people are not interesting at all. Come on Andy! Let's explore." Jack grinned taking Andy by the arm and dragging her to the other side of the cave. "You're welcome by the way." he said to Elizabeth.

Both Andy and Jack bent over the treasures and started digging through them. Jack started covering himself in jewels while Andy stuffed her pockets.

She looked over at Will and Elizabeth who were walking towards eachother slowly.

"Do you think they'll..." Jack trailed off suggestively.

"I don't think so!" Andy shook her head.

"I'll bet you the rest of my gum that they will."

"I'll bet you a pack of StarBurst that they won't."

"Agreed!"

Just as they were close enough to kiss Andy remembered that the main reason they hadn't was the noise Jack had made, so she through a statue over her head causing them to bolt straight.

"We should get back to the Dauntless." Elizabeth said in disappointment.

"Your fiance will be wanting to know you're safe." Will agreed a bit bitterly as Elizabeth turned and walked away.

Jack handed over the pack of gum with a sigh. Andy poked out her tongue at him.

As Jack was about to swagger over to Will she held him back.

"Jack! The Pearl's gone...the crew took it." Andy said softly. "My suggestion is that you load your pockets with gold because that's the only place they won't search and also because Isla De Muerte will be reclaimed by the sea and the treasure will be gone with it and so I should point out that coming back for this treasure will be pointless."

Jack took her advice in stuffing his pockets. "Will I be hung then?" he asked with a grin that showed he already knew the answer.

"Nope."

"Will I get the Pearl back?"

She decided to have a little fun. "No Jack. I'm sorry...you don't."

He nodded a bit sadly but grinned again. "We'll see about that."

He made his way to Will who still stood with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Mate that was the oppertune moment and you just missed it...now! Is my ship _really_ gone?" he pranced over to Elizabeth who was already in the longboat.

"I'm affraid it is Jack."

Jack's looked quite grim as Will and Andy joined them in the boat. Matter of fact he was sulking the whole way.

Elizabeth couldn't help but feel sorry that after all he had done he hadn't gotten his freedom back. "I'm sorry Jack."

"They've done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that."

Elizabeth wanted to point out that it wasn't what she had meant but kept quiet until they were aboard the Dauntless.

"Sparrow!" Norrington rushed towards them. "Elizabeth! I should have known he'd force you to meet him in the cave."

"No!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "He didn't! As a matter of fact Captain Sparrow saved my life. Andy and I were very worried about will so we decided to persue our own course of action."

"Oh sure! Drag me into this." Andy whispered.

"Elizabeth how could you do such a senseless thing?" Governer Swann fussed.

"My actions were wild in nature but quite neccessary in the current circumstances." she declared fiercly.

All the men regarded her with admiration.

Governer Swann nodded. "The important thing is that everyone is all right. The pirates have been defeated and are being locked in the brig as we speak and I'm hoping that Captain Sparrow will be joining them." he added with a meaningful look at Norrington who nodded.

"Indeed he will." Norrington assured him.

"Why commodore! Do you not think that a man such as him who has helped in the capturing of such a crew and saving Will has at least gained the right of a fair trial and freedom until we arrive at port?! What harm can he do with no access to weapons? He certainly can't run away if that's what you're thinking." Elizabeth pointed out.

"He's a pirate and he will be treated as such as long as he is under my command. A trial is one thing and freedom aboard a military vessel is another."

Jack finally spoke up. "If I may be so daring as to add a word here. If I wanted to harm anyone I would already have done so seeing as I still have a pistol and a sword and no one has yet made any sort of attempt to clap me irons."

Everyone turned to him as if just noticing that he was as free as a feather to do as he pleased.

"Plus...no matter how the trial goes he will be hanged so why not just let him have the curtesy of expiriencing one last night of freedom?" Andy added with a very sad tone.

Norrington looked over to Jack. "Sparrow! One sign of anything peculiar and I'll shoot you myself with no hesitation what so ever."

Jack gave him his usual prayer like "thank you" as he walked away. "Murtogg! Mullroy! Keep him away from the longboats." he ordered.

"Thank you darling." he grinned at Elizabeth before walking over to the railing.

"I will of course grant young master Turner clemency." Governer Swann pointed out. "Seeing as your actions though not very intelligent were brave and in the benefit of my daughter."

"What about Andy? She helped me! She's not even a pirate...not really." Elizabeth said, laying a hand on Andy's shoulder. Andy wanted to disagree but thought it was better if she kept quiet.

"And the girl too is to be granted a full pardon." he agreed. "You may stay with us until we can find you passage to...where do you live?"

Andy was caught off gaurd. "Erm...Nassau! I live in Nassau Port."

The governer nodded. "Very well!" he nodded before turning away.

Will and Elizabeth looked at eachother.

"Will I...I'm just glad you're safe." Elizabeth smiled.

Will smiled too. "Elizabeth if the circumstances were different I-"

"You don't need to explain Will." she interrupted. "I'm sorry. I must go. The commodore will be expecting I dine with him."

He nodded as she turned to leave.

"Don't worry it'll work out. I promise." Andy patted Will on the back.

"How do you know?"

"I know Elizabeth very well...she'll find a way for you to be together." she told him. As much as she wanted Jack and Elizabeth to be together Will was a nice fellow and she didn't want him to look so miserable.

Will seemed unsure but nodded as Andy walked away.

Jack was staring into the horizon with a strange expression.

"You think you'll ever reach it?"Andy teased.

"Won't know if I don't try now will I?" he answered never taking his eyes away from the sea.

"I suppose it's worth the try."

They both stared at the ocean for a while.

"It'll all work out Jack."

He smirked. "I know luv. Everything seems to always work out for me in the end."

She chuckled. "Because you're Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Aye! That I am. You know lassie? When I get the Pearl back you can come on board any time you like! Because I rather like your state of mind, it's very...pirate like!" he said as he wrapped a hand around her shoulder.

"You know Jack? I was always wondering wether you were a very good pirate who just pretended to be bad at what he did or a very bad pirate who had a lot of luck on his side! I've decided it's the first."

He grinned. "You caught me! Just don't let anyone find out. So what's it like? The future?"

"A rather wretched place where people like you have no place...it has it's up sides though! Maybe if I'm crazy enough I'll take you there one day."

"Another one of the fabulouse tales of Captain Jack huh? Looking forward to it."

Andy smiled and looked over to Elizabeth who'd just come back on deck.

"She looks rather grim!" she pointed out.

"Doesn't she always?" he sighed. "Being that I'm Captain Jack Sparrow I find it my duty to comfort those of the female creature who are feeling distressed...if you'll excuse me." he bowed dramatically and walked towards Elizabeth. Andy grinned and decided this was her que to go and sleep so they could be alone.

"Lizzie?! Luv?" he called out to her. She looked rather distracted but acknowleged him with a nod.

"I'm sorry Jack...for the fate you're about to endure once we arrive at Port Royal." she said tiredly. The burden of knowing she was partly the cause of Jack's grim fate was just another case to add to her misery.

"I'll be fine...being who I indeed am, I don't suppose my time has come yet." he grinned. "But _you_ on the other hand look like some one who is walking towards death itself. Care to open up to 'the most nutorious pirate in the spanish main' as you once put it?!"

She couldn't help but let out a desperate sigh of frustration. "Everything was so near to perfect and now it's so shattered! I just...I can't..." she struggled with her words. "Will!" she finally whimpered as though it explained everything.

Jack grinned. "I'm sure you'll both find the pirates in you to...darn the consequences and join in holy matrimony...as it were."

Elizabeth nodded with new found determination. "So what does the future have in store for the infamous Captain. Jack. Sparrow!"

"Now revealing _that_ would take away all the zest and excitement from his character! For what makes life so exciting is that we never know what our next grand adventure will be." he recited, almost like poetry but the fact that this was against his character accompanied by the fact that he was smirking made his own seriouse words seem like a silent mock.

"Charming theories for a pirate!" she spat a bit spitefully.

"I've found durring our interactions that I can be quite charming...if I put my mind to it." he grinned taking hold of a rope, he swayed back and forth to the rythme that the ship was rocking to.

"You flatter yourself." she said with genuine irritation.

"Oh do I? Because I last recall that you were only too happy to assist me in "charming" you."

She looked disgusted."I don't know why I alowed myself to think you were anything but despicable, self absorbed, deceiving, untrustworthy-"

"Charming, handsome, charismatic, brave, just a tad heroic and not to mention extremely witty! All that aside I do believe you should be kind to me seeing as it may be one of my last nights alive and certainly my last night of freedom."

"But I thought you said that your time hadn't come and that-"

Jack grinned. "Even the most honest of us dishonest folks often bluff...keeps our ego from being bruised." he kept on rocking on his heels and back on the tip of his toes.

Elizabeth seemed as if she wanted to retort with a witty reply and storm off but her playful pirate side realized this would probably be _her_ last night of freedom as well.

"Than we better make the one night last as long as we can right?"

He seemed to be surprised, shocked even but soon played the usual smirk on his lips. "Meaning...?!" he trailed off suggestively.

She sank to the ground very slowly. "So which of those tales were actually true?"

Jack shrugged to himself. It wasn't what he'd hoped to do on his last night of freedom but it was better than being by his lonesom. And he always appreciated an eager ear to feed a distorted version of his adventures to but something told him he was going to the truth this time...or most of it.

"Well have you ever heard about the time I met Davy Jones? Yes you see we did a little bargain! He was practically begging for me to accept his proposal. He said he would just _give_ me a ship if I agreed to keep in mind the possibility of joining his crew one day...but only if I fancied to of course." Jack said rather seriousely.

What?! Why are you looking at me like that! I didn't say he was going to tell her the _whole_ truth! Do trust a dishonest man to be dishonest.

Come dawn both were sprawled on deck laughing. Surely not drunk...there wasn't alcohol in sight. Maybe drunk on something else? Maybe drunk on eachothers presence?

"...so I said to Becket...I said! Lookie here mate! You get that metal object close to me one more time and I'll make what happened to you this time look like a swim in the sea on a sunny day."

Elizabeth laughed loudly and a bit like a lunatic before frowning. "What _did_ happen to him that day Jack?"

Jack looked to his left and then to his right as if checking to see if anyone was there. "Let's just say...eunichy! Snip snip!" he whispered.

She looked confused but she grinned after a second.

"Did I tell you about the time I shagged the spanish widow only to find out she was in fact _not_ a widow and the wife of none other than-"

"As fascinating as it sounds Jack I think I'll go and get some rest."

"Well if the "shagging a spanish widow" story is too tarty for your delicate taste I can tell you about the time I met Sao Feng and I-"

"I'm seriouse Jack! I'm tired! I need to sleep."

Jack grinned looking a bit sad. " I's just that once we go to sleep it'll be over when we wake up."

"I know what you mean but I'm tired never the less. It's almost dawn."

She turned to leave.

"Before you go...I was just wondering why _did_ you stay?"

She smiled weakly. "Because it was my last night of freedom too. But just so you know this doesn't change how I think of you."

"Understood."

She went to her cabin and soon Jack found that they'd arrived at port and he was being carried away to the brig.

Andy had to chuckle at the sight while she herself was helped into a fancy carriage. "Oh do feed my baby well. He's not used to prison food. And make sure he has his teddy bear when he goes to sleep." she mocked in a faux worried voice.

In the governer's mansion she was fed, bathed and much to her displeasure dressed in a traditional dress of the period. Of course she asked for a sack to put her belongings in.

She was also starting to worry about how she would get back now that the movie was close to over. Would she be forced to stay even after? Oh if this wasn't a dream -and she was begining to gain certainty that it wasn't- she was in trouble.

"So! Is there to be a trial held for our ol' Jackie poo?" she asked as she observed one of the undergarments Elizabeth had given her. 17th century people were sure clueless! Some one needed to tell them about V strings, G strings and a lot of other kinds of strings out there that were much better than the giant tent she was holding now.

"I'm affraid not." Elizabeth sighed, genuinely distressed. "On top of having to marry a man I don't love, losing my one true love, I must endure the death of the man who has saved my life...more than once."

She let herself fall on the bed, looking rather dramatic. She was on the verge of tears.

Andy saw no way to comfort her. "Gum?!" she suggested with a hopeful grin that was wiped off of her face by Elizabeth's glare.

"I'll take that as a no." she said wrapping her arm around Elizabeth's shoulder like a caring mother. "Ah well! We must get ready! We have a hanging to attend."

"How can you be so cheerful at such a time?" Elizabeth whined.

"They call people like me happy-go-lucky. Get up hun! We wouldn't wanna miss Jackie's hanging now would we?! He would never quite forgive us! Put on your best dress and give him your brightest smile. The least we can do is send him to his death with a pretty sight eh?"

* * *

**Is it okay? Review plz!**

**BTW I was going to bring in Andy's friend (a crazy Jack fan girl) for the DMC one but I've grown rather fond of Andy and I can't let her go. Maybe I'll bring them both. I'm not sure yet.**

**P.S: For those who liked Andy/Jack...look on to the next chapter where there's somethings going on between them. I've decided that if I _do_ bring Andy back. She and Jack will maintain a sort of teasing "there's something between us but there ain't" relationship. Sorta like Jeannie and her master...for those of u who have seen "I dream of Jeannie"**


	12. Eff The Ending

**A/N: Hello earthlings! I come in peace. Sorry for the late update but I was so busy. Here's the last real chapter but teher will be another "deleted scenes" chapters and possibly some "bloopers" along with it.**

**For the JE shippers who have been concerned about Andy/Jack...don't be. There are occassional moments between them but their relationship is more like two best friends who annoy eachother but have little romantic moments at times and not love interests and Andy is a major Sparrabeth shipper too. So no worries and enjoy the show! Even though this chapter is mostly like the original ending I added some flavor...JE flavor to be procise. R&R!!!!**

* * *

"Man! Oh man it's hot. Thank god for air conditioning." Andy complained as they rode in the carriage. She was wearing a blue dress with a hoop skirt made out of the finest fabric. Her dress (and Elizabeth's for that matter) was rather tight but thankfully after Elizabeth's 'corset' accident no one had attempted to squeez them into one.

Of course she had a small sack in which she carried her own clothes and belongings...just in case they were needed.

"All you can think about is the heat?! You are so selfish. Just like Jack!" Elizabeth scolded her.

Andy smiled. "Thank you!"

"We must find a way to save him."

"But it's much more fun to watch his hanging." Andy smirked. Elizabeth glared at her. "Oh come come Lizzie! There's nothing we can do."

Elizabeth sighed. "I'm afraid you're right. But we should at least talk to him before the hanging. Bid him our regards and prayers."

"Ok! Whatever floats your boat darlin'."

The carriage came to a stop and the two girls were helped out. Behind them Norrington's carriage too stopped and the Commodore and Governer Swann stepped out.

People from all over the city were gathering to watch the hanging.

"This is disgusting. They've come to watch a man hang as if it's a form of entertainment." Elizabeth whispered sadly.

"Well it isn't like there's TV or anything. People have to entertain themselves some how!"

Elizabeth just sighed and glided away with a frown on her face. Andy followed.

"James!" Elizabeth called to Norrington softly.

"Yes Elizabeth?!"

"I want to talk to Jack...before...before..." she trailed off.

Norrington nodded kindly. "Of course. He's still in that wagon we brought him in. I understand he saved your life and if you wish to thank him I'll accompany him to your carrigae. Just wait inside."

"Andy and I wish to speak to him alone."

Andy frowned. "I don't recall showing any interest in seeing the Captain." she whispered to Elizabeth who just gave her a look that said "you _will_ come."

Governer Swann interrupted. "Elizabeth I insist that the Commodore be present. The pirate's dangerouse."

"None sense!! I was trapped on an island with him and I assure you he will do me no harm." Elizabeth said firmly. "Now! We will be waiting in the carriage for him."

She took hold of Andy's arm and they both went back in the coach. It had barely been a minute before they heard Jack's slurred voice.

"It's grim anyway you want to slice it mates! You know I wouldn't be here if I'd let that girl drown right?!" they heard Jack's voice say.

Murtogg answered. "He has a point."

"Don't listen to him. Can never be sure if he's telling the truth." Mullroy objected as he tried to open the door to the carriage.

"Truth is truth mate. I would be free as a bird if I hadn't saved the bloody wench-I mean the lovely lady!" Jack changed his word as the carriage door opened and he saw Elizabeth sitting inside."Yes! The lovely lady! For my life seems insignificent in comparison to the life of a fair lady such as the one sitting in front of me." Jack said as he wriggled free from Murtogg and Mullroy's grasp who had accompanied him.

"Told you he wasn't telling the truth." Mullroy whispered to Murtogg. Jack ignored both of them and sat in the carriage.

"Well go on! Shoo! Skip off. Don't you see the ladies want to be alone with me? Not all male creatures are as charming and desired by the ladies as I am." Jack said waving his shackled hands at the two soldiers who closed the door and marched off to stand gaurd a few feet away.

"Andy darlin'! Lizzie luv! Are you going to save me now?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Us and what army Jack?! No we can't save you. We're here to say good bye." Andy informed him cheerfully.

Elizabeth though seemed distressed. "You do not deserve to die...not like this!"

"Changed your mind about pirates?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Not all of them but I've certainly changed my mind about you. Not that you don't deserve to be punished but you don't deserve to die." Elizabeth said with a sigh.

Jack put on his puppy dog face. "No I really don't. Poor me! Away from the sea. No rum. No Pearl. All alone." he sighed with a hint of a smirk.

"How sad!" Andy said sarcastically.

Elizabeth though seemed not to notice Andy being sarcastic or Jack's lie. "Goodbye Captain Jack Sparrow! You're a good man and I'll do all in my power to make sure your legend lives long after you." she kissed Jack's cheek softly before getting out of the carriage.

Andy lingered. She put on a mocking sad expression as she looked at Jack. "Jack! I'm sorry...I never really loved you. There's someone else." Andy said dramaticly.

Jack looked confused. "Huh?!"

"I know! I know I'm breaking your heart but I thought you should know." she said as she mimiced blowing her nose in her handkercheif.

"Luv I don't think we ever-"

"Don't say anything Jack! Don't make it any harder. Goodbye!" Andy cried as she walked out of the coach too. She grinned. "That was _very fun_."

* * *

"This is wrong." Elizabeth complained. 

"Commodore Norrington is bound by the law. As are we all."

Andy and Elizabeth stood in the shade as they listened to all of Jack's crimes. "...depredation, and general lawlessness and kidnapping the Governer's daughter." a man read from the list.

Jack smirked at the last one and winked at Elizabeth who barely took notice.

The official continued. "And for these crimes you are to be on this day hung by the neck until dead. May god have mercy on you soul."

Will walked through the crowd towards them. "Governer Swann. Commodore. Elizabeth. I should have told you every day from the moment I met you. I love you." he said and hurried off again.

Elizabeth stood in shock for a second before noticing Cotton's parrot. At which point both girls whispered. "I can't breathe!" and collapsed to the ground.

"Elizabeth! Miss Andy!" Governer Swann cried as he and the Commodore rushed to help them. They heard Will rush through the crowd and yell "move!" and a second later they bolted straight to watch Jack and Will fighting a whole army and racing to the fort. The two girls and the two men raced to the fort too finding the pirate and the blacksmith cornered by the soldiers.

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt but not from you." Norrington said to Will.

The Governer too was upset. "On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He's a pirate!"

Will nodded bravely. "And a good man." he said. Jack pointed at himself and mouthed "that's me!"

"If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two boots instead of one, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear." Will said.

"You forget your place Turner."

"It's right here between you and Jack."

Elizabeth joined Will. "As is mine."

The trio looked over at Andy expecting her to joing them but Andy just shook her head and made a "Tsk.Tsk" sound as she took hold of Norrington's arm.

"I'm stunned!! I'm offended. A _lady_...trying to save a _pirate._ Oh lord." she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. Norrington ignored her.

All the men lowered their weapons. "So this is where your heart truly lies, then?"

"It is." Elizabeth nodded.

Jack spotted the parrot and stepped towards the Governer. "Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special eh? Spiritually...Ecumenically...Grammatically?" he said as the Governer frowned at his bad breath. He walked towards Norrington. "I want you to know I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." he said to him as he walked away from the crowd. "Elizabeth! It would never have worked between us darling. I'm sorry." he said quite seriously to Elizabeth who looked confused...with a look that said "shut up Jack". But his face brightened with an idea. "Although...being the generouse man that I am, I extend you an offer. You can come with me darlin'! What say you?!"

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "Come where Captain Sparrow?! I see nowhere you and I could go together."

"I'll take that as a no. Your loss... but the offer still stands if you change your mind. Will?! Nice hat, nice girl...you're a nice guy. Andy?! You were a good pirate but a not-so-good friend! I'll miss you regardless."

"Oh! I'm coming with." she said leaping forward. The crowd gasped. "Oh don't get me wrong! You're all fine and dandy people but you're so boring...minus Elizabeth of course! She's exciting. Rest of you are snoozers. At least Jack's exciting... so toodles!" she waved as she joined Jack.

"Well there you have it. The ladies dig exciting! Remember that Will. Friends! This is the day you will always remember as the day that-" he stumbled over the battlement.

Andy continued for him. "You almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" she added before jumping after him.

She landed in the water with a short scream and a splash. She'd never dived from such a height...ever. She struggled in staying above the water as she took the heavy dress off. Jack helped her with a smug smile until the dress slipped off and she was in nothing but her dress slip.

She held on tightly to the sack in her hand as the dress sank in the water and they heard a shout from above. "Sail ho!"

And there it was! Against the horizon, surrounded by sunlight was the black sails Jack knew so well. The pirate and the 21st century girl exchanged a knowing look and a smile as they both swam towards the ship. Soon a line was cast out to them.

"Ladies first!" Jack offered with a smirk.

Andy swallowed. "I don't think I can. They're going to lift me higher than the Space Mountain roller coaster in DisneyLand...almost as high as trump tower."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Huh?! Oh never mind. Come here."

He held on to Andy as he tugged on the line and they were lifted up. Andy let out a short scream. She felt so bad for acting like a coward this whole time but the stunts in the movie weren't as exciting and simple when you actually had to do them. They crashed on deck with a painful thud and Gibbs helped them up.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code."

"We figured they were more actual guidelines." Gibbs said as he gave Andy a meaningful look.

"Captain Sparrow..." Anamaria said as he put his coat around his shoulders. "The Black Pearl is yours."

Jack walked to the helm and looked at the wheel rather fondly. Noticing all eyes on him he hardened his expression. "On deck, you scabrous dogs!Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now, bring me that horizon." he said as the crew started running around. He humed the tune of "A pirate's life for me" as he took out his compass and looked down at it. "And really bad eggs! Drink up me 'earties, yo ho." he sang merrily as Andy approached him. Once again in her own clothes.

"Where does it point to?!" she asked creeping up behind him as he looked down at his compass once again. The compass pointed back to the fort where she could see two small figures...Elizabeth and Will.Jack didn't answer.

"You like her don't you?"

Jack chuckled. "She's not a bad lookin' lass. We'd have had fun together if the erm..._circumstances _were different but it's nothing I haven't felt before and nothing that I won't feel again. A stop at Tortuga should fix everything." Jack said with a meaningful smirk.

"Well! I don't know _how _I'll be going back exactly exactly but I'll be going back any second now so I want to give you some last minute advice."

"Do tell dearie!"

"There'll be a hurricane off the coast of Tripoli so be prepared when you sail that way. Isla De Muerte will be reclaimed by the sea by the time you reach it but _do_ go there. Good things will come of it. _Do_ think of your debt with Jones once in a while ok?!"

"Thank ye mum! Anythin' else?!"

"And I wanted to give you this." she handed him her sack. "The treasure I brought from Isla De Muerte are still in there. Along with the lighter I used earlier when we were in the brig. If you need to scare someone just press on the black button...also the gum...and the StarBurst are in there."

Jack smirked. "I thought you won those fair and square."

"Ah well! I decided to be a worse pirate and a better friend." she answered with a smile.

He grinned. "Fantastic! Don't expect me to return the favour though."

"Would never expect an act of kindness from Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Anythin' else?"

Andy smiled."Matter of fact yes."

She leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly ,quickly and sweetly.

He chuckled. "What was that luv?"

"I always wanted to kiss Johnny Depp."

Jack looked confused. "Luv! My name is _Jack Sparrow._ _Captain _Jack Sparrow as a matter of fact."

"I know! I know! But this was probably the closest thing to it. And it was nice." she smiled and turned around.

"You're a bit...crazy. But than again so am I. It's ok luv! Crazy is good...sometimes." he smiled uncertainly as he looked back to the fort which was sinking in the horizon.

He rested a hand on the wheel as he squinted trying to make out the two dots on the fort. He shook his head quickly and turned back towards the clear blue horizon.

He grinned as he rubbed his hand on the wooden wheel of the Pearl. "A new adventure girl. Just you and me." he purred to the ship.

Andy observed with a nervouse smile, wondering when she'd go back. Wondering if she'd go back...ever. Suddenly the ship jolted, sending Andy tripping over a barrel. She hit the ground with a bang. Jack and a few crew members rushed to help her but when they peeked over the barrel no one was there.

"That's rather iffy!" Jack observed. "But everythin's iffy with tha' girl."

Everyone stared in shock.

"Well best not wallow in our grief." Gibbs suggested.

"Well said! Back to work." Jack ordered as he went back to the helm.

* * *

"Andy! Andrea?! Darlin'?" 

Andy heard her name being called. Jack's voice no doubt. What had happened? She'd been standing. Yes! Definitely standing. On the Pearl. She'd been standing on the Pearl. And she'd tripped. Jack was calling her. She was laying on the ground and Jack was calling her to get up.

She bolted straight. Looking around. Her vision was blurry.

"Andy?! sweety!" A voice called from behind her. A feminine voice.

"Mom!" she called out in disbelief. She hugged her mother tightly. "You're here! I can't believe you're here."

She realized she was sitting on the ground in front of the "Time machine" or whatever it was in Marty's appartment.

"Of course. I came as soon as Marty called me and told me he'd convinced you to go in that _thing_. I knew no good would come of it! We just managed to open it.You've been trapped in that thing...knocked out for two hours now." her mom said as she hugged her even tighter.

"I have?!" she looked over her mother's shoulder to see Marty standing there looking rather guilty and nervous.

"Andy why did you let him drag you into one of his crazy ideas?!" her mother whispered beside her ear to make sure Marty didn't hear.

"Mom! It's ok! I'm fine. It was actually fun."

"I'll drive you home."

"I can't just leave my car here and come with you! I'm capable of driving. Go on! Go home in your own car, I'll be right behind you."

The older woman nodded and pulled away. "Andy?! Your hair is damp, you smell like seawater and your clothes are dirty, why?!"

Andy was caught off gaurd. "Ummm. It's part of this whole game we were playing. Go on!"

Her mom didn't look convinced, not at all but she nodded walked out of the door. Waving goodbye to Marty.

Marty let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and finally looked relaxed. "So?!" he asked hesitantly. Andy thought it would be fun to play around with him and say 'no' but seeing his hopeful expression she couldn't do anything but smile and nod. "Yes!! Yes!! Marty you are a genuis." she screamed as she leapt in his arms.

Her uncle looked happier than he had in a long time. "Oh my god! I did it! After five years! I did it." he gasped.

Andy smiled and patted him on the back. "Look, I have to go! I'll be back tommorow...but don't tell anyone about it yet ok?" she added.

Marty nodded as Andy left. She was still feeling shocked but she managed to make her way to her convertable sports car, turn up the "At World's End" soundtrack on her stereo and start driving.

She let everything sink in as she enjoyed the wind in her hair. "I can go anywhere I want! Dead Man's Chest, At World's End...even Hawaii! I'll get Jack and Elizabeth together if it's the last thing I do." she thought to herself still feeling stunned. She thought about the recent events a few seconds longer before realizing something. Stopping behind a red light she turned to the driver in the car beside her who happened to be a girl almost her age and looking very princess like.

"Oh my god!! I kissed Johnny Depp. Oh no! I kissed _Captain_ Jack Sparrow." she yelled over to the young blond girl who rolled her eyes. " You wish! Looser!" the girl said as she held her thumb and index finger to look like an "L" and drove past her.

Andy just smiled. "Who cares ?! I kissed Captain Jack Sparrow. I kissed every girl's dream." she said out loud as she too drove.

* * *

**Haha! That's Andy...that's ma girl.Wouldn't u be excited if you got to kiss Jack even though u love JE? I thought so.**

**So you'll definitely be seeing more of her in the sequel where she changes the plot a bit more than she did in this but before the sequel there will be a "deleted scenes" chapter with lots of JE goodness. Stay tuned and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**


	13. Deleted scenes and bloopers

**A/N: As promised! Deleted scenes and bloopers. The sequel is in the works and will be up sometime next week. Enjoy the JE deleted scenes and the rather unusual bloopers and PLZ review!!!!!!! **

**I would love to thank ALL of my reviewers for being so nice and reviewing! I won't name names cause I don't wanna leave anyone out but I want you guys to know how much it's meant to me. Thanks!**

* * *

_Deleted scenes_

(on the Dauntless right after the trio is saved from the island and Elizabeth convinces Norrington to save Will)

Jack strode back and forth on the deck of the Dauntless...thinking of a plan...a way to trick Barbossa. Norrington approached him with a frown.

"Sparrow I shall need to take a look at your compass."

"Most certainly mate but I'll be needin' it back after a while. I need to use it to show you the way to Isla De Muerte." Jack said and handed him the compass.

"Oh! Superb! We are to be guided by a man who barely stands on his feet and his broken compass."

Jack smirked. He loved it when people underestimated him...made it easier for him to fool them. "You'd be surprised how accurately I can lead a vessel in the right direction mate."

Norrington still looked doubtful. "We'll see. By the way Sparrow have you seen Elizabeth? I haven't seen her in a while now."

As a matter of fact Jack _did _see Elizabeth right behind Norrington. She was climbing down below deck. They locked eyes for just a second and she pressed her finger against her lips and mouthed "shhhhhh!"".

Fortunately for her Jack was the smoothest liar in the caribbean. "Haven't seen her since we got on board mate. Have no interest in seeing her either...she burnt the rum."

Norrington rolled his eyes and turned around to leave. If he'd turned around a second earlier he'd have seen Elizabeth climbing down but she was gone now.

After making sure Norrington was in fact gone Jack too climbed below deck.

He snooped around for a while before spotting Elizabeth sitting behind a barrel.

"Ah! Luv! Here you are. And what would make you want to escape the grasp of your soon to be husband so desperately?" he smirked.

"This is wrong. I love Will not James." Elizabeth said in a hoarse whisper. "And what brings you down here?"

"A quest to find any possible rum on board and also...a bit of concern for a friend." he said with a grin as he sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You know luv...there are tested and approved ways of forgetting ones sorrows."

She chuckled softly. The pirate's humoring spirit and permenant good mood lightened her up a bit. "I suppose you mean rum?"

Jack considered that for a moment. "Well that too but also this..." he leaned in and kissed Elizabeth softly on the lips. Not nearly as passionate and demanding as he had on the island, this kiss was more soft, sweet and comforting.

Elizabeth found that he was right. Why was she upset about before? She couldn't remember.

He kissed her again, this time with hunger and lust. He hugged her body and pressed her against him as the kiss grew deeper, he slowly pushed her down until she was spread on the ground and he was on top of her. She found that she actually liked being sandwiched between Jack and the floor...she needed this. It was like he was sucking out her life, her senses and the oxygen in her lungs. Just as she felt like fainting yet again he broke away for air.

"Are my methods as affective as they are said to be?" he asked breathlessly.

Oh god! She snapped back to her senses. She was in love with one man, engaged to another and kissing another. And he was calling their kissing: 'methods'! Was that really what it was to him?

"Oh god Jack! This isn't right. Get off of me." she demanded. He smirked.

"You don't want me to get off though luv."

"Get off or I'll scream."

"No you won't." he chuckled and kissed her again...even deeper this time.

Oh my! Why wasn't she stopping him? Why was she kissing him back?

He pulled her hair out of her face and started kissing her jaw line, then her neck and her collor bone. Suddenly there was a loud thud and they both sprang apart as they heard voices approaching them.

"So what are you saying?" Andy asked.

"Well all I'm saying is he tells the truth on occassion." Mullroy said.

"He doesn't tell the truth even when he's telling the truth." Murtogg argued as Jack poked his head out from behind the barrels.

"Talkin' about me are you?"

The three jumped back at his voice. "Erm...yes."

"No worries mates. People talk about me all the time. Don't feel guilty...I _am_ an interesting subject."

"What are you doing here?" Murtogg asked.

"Have you seen miss Swann?" Mullroy asked.

"As a matter of fact I'm right here." she poked her head up deciding that they would see her eventually.

"Miss Swann? What are you doing here?"

Jack looked in one of the boxes beside him and snatched a deck of cards without the two noticing. "We were playing cards mates. Care to join us?"

The two soldiers looked convinced but Andy knew better. She didn't say anything of course she just nodded. The two sailors too wanted to join in.

"Why not?!" they both said.

So they played cards until dusk. Jack mostly won with the exception of the few times he let Andy and Elizabeth win.

* * *

(Elizabeth and Andy go to visit Jack in the dungeon)

"Oh no! That smell again! Why is it so smelly down here?" Andy nagged as Elizabeth pulled her along.

"Shhhh! Someone will hear you." Elizabeth warned as they walked down the row of brigs trying to find Jack's brig.

"I'm afraid someone already did." they heard Jack's voice.

"Jack!" both girls cried as they rushed down the aisle. Elizabeth knelt down beside the bars not minding that her simple flowy night gown would get dirty. She wrapped her coat around her tightly. Andy though didn't want to ruin their supposed 'goodbye' so she just left the basket of food she was carrying beside Elizabeth and marched towards the hooks on the wall to inspect the weapons that hanged on them.

"Lizzie darlin'! How nice of you to visit me at my new home. I would offer you some tea but...I haven't settled in yet." he grinned.

"We brought you some food." Elizabeth offered helpfully.

"Any chance that you hid a key in a loaf of bread?" Jack asked with a smile.

"We tried to find the keys Jack but...the dog with the keys is missing. I heard the pirate with one eye and his friend managed to escape with him and the only other key is with James."

"Well...at least you tried eh? It's the though that counts." he smirked as Elizabeth opened the basket and took out some food wrapped in a blanket and slid it through the bars.

Jack took it with a prayer like thank you and a nod.

"So! Elizabeth, my dear. Any progress in the engagemnet case? William confessed his love yet?"

"No...but your state is more important right now. I will try to secure a trial for you but I don't promise anything." she admitted.

"No worries luv. Things always work out for me! On to happier subjects. How's your sugar cake doing?"

"Who?" Elizabeth frowned.

"I think he means the ice cream sundae...Norrington." Andy pointed out as she examined the pistol on the wooden table.

"I will ask you politely to refrain from calling my future husband a sugar cake."

"We're past the point of politeness luv. He _is_ as sugary as a sugar cake and you are _not _going to marry him...the whelp will find it in him to confess his love for you." he said as he reached into the blanket and took out a piece of bread and bit into it.

Elizabeth nodded uncertainly.

"So luv! If I am to escape my grim fate...will you consider coming with?"

"I'd like to see you escape first and ask questions later."

"As you wish miss Swann..." he said casually as he finished the bread with another bite. He leaned his head against the bars close to where Elizabeth was leaning hers.

The three were silent for a few seconds.

"It was rather fun wasn't it?" Elizabeth said more to herself. Clearly referring to their adventure.

"Luv! Every minute spent with the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow is fun."

"You keep on flattering yourself."

"Oh do I now?" he said as he turned his face towards her. "If it wasn't for me you'd be sitting in your mansion fanning yourself and wondering...oh jeez! I wonder what ever happened to William Turner?"

Andy wanted to point out that she was partly responsible too but she let them have their 'moment'.

"I suppose you're right. I should thank you for helping me."

"Oh now! None of that sentimental stuff. If you thank me than I might say 'you're welcome' and that would be very much unlike me." he said as he ran his fingers on her hand distractedly.

"Oh yes very unlike you." she agreed distractedly as she eyed his fingers brushing the back of her hand. "And is it so terrible to be a bit unlike yourself?"

"Well it's not so bad...occassionally...I suppose." he agreed. They'd both started to breathe a bit heavily and Jack found himself wondering how hard it would be to kiss her through the bars. Only one way to find out...

Bang!! They sprang apart. Andy picked up a sword she'd dropped on the ground.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, pretend you never heard that. Go back to whatever you were doing." she begged them. Kicking herself for making that noise.

"We weren't doing anything!" Elizabeth argued. "We should probably go."

She got up and dragged Andy along with her. "Good bye Jack!"

"Bye Lizzie." he whispered once they were out of the fort. He reached in the blanket once more and pulled out a bottle...of rum.

He chuckled. "She brought me rum!"

* * *

_Bloopers_

(after Jack, Elizabeth and Andy escape from PortRoyal on the Interceptor. Right after Elizabeth and Jack have a fight and she goes on deck to get away from him)

"Jack! Jack!" Andy said with a shake of her head. "She's the only way you can get the Pearl back and you're ruining it!"

"How so?"

Andy steped closer to Jack and just stared at him.

"How so Andy?" Jack repeated. Andy just sighed and stared at him. I had to step in at this point.

"Andy?! Sweety? This is the part where you talk him in to going on deck and talking to Elizabeth remember?" I said.

Andy comes to her senses. "Huh? Oh right! It's just that he's so darn good looking up close."

Jack grins. "What say we forget about Elizabeth and you and I-"

I jump in before he can finish. "Eeeeeew! No! You guys...this is a_ Sparrabeth _fic."

"Well miss Swann's not co-operating! She keeps calling me names while Andy here seems to actually like me." Jack argued.

"She's supposed to call you names! It makes you two more exciting and stuff...from the top you two."

"Ok whatever! But you must promise that if you ever do a JackOC fic it'll star me." Andy said.

"Not likely I'll ever write one but if that'll shut you up than I promise. Now! Do this scene again." I commanded.

* * *

(On the island where they are marooned. Right after Andy convinces Jack to go play nice with Elizabeth.)

Andy sighed and pulled out a cigarette, lit it and took a drag as she leaned against a tree.

I had to take that thing away from her. "Andy! What are you doing? You don't smoke! You're against smoking." I said.

That's when she had a break down. She sank to the ground on the verge of tears.

"I know! But the last two days those two babies have gone on my nerves! I can't take it anymore." she sighed. I saw it my obligation to comfort her.

"I know sweety! I know." I patted her on the back.

"I mean...why can't Elizabeth's tiny puny worthless brain realize that Jack's better looking than the other two men and just get it over with? Huh? I know thousands of girls who would kill to be her."

"Of course you do! Where do you think all the OCs come from?"

"Right about now I would rather be working at making a MarySue ugly than trying to make Elizabeth realize how great Jack is."

I gasped. "You don't really mean that."

"Maybe not! But I can't do this anymore."

"Ok here's the deal...you keep on doing this and you'll get to kiss Jack by the end, deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

(On the island where they are marooned. Jack and Elizabeth are sitting in the shades and Jack decides they should have something to eat.)

"Aren't you hungry dearie?"

"How can you think of food at such a time?"

"That's basically what men think about most of the time! Well that, rum and wenches but you know wha' I mean luv." he said as he cracked the coconut open on a sharp rock and handed it to Elizabeth. He cracked open another one for himself.

Elizabeth thanked him with a bow of her head and raised the shell to her lips.

"Not so hasty darling! What's any beverage without rum?"he said pouring some rum in the coconut shell for her and then for himself.

They raised their glass-"shells" to eachother.

Just as Elizabeth was supposed to whisper "Drink up me hearties yo ho!" and sip the drink she shook her head.

"I can't do this! I'm against underage drinking." she said.

I sighed. "Don't be such a baby! When Captain Jack Sparrow offers you a drink. You drink it!"

Jack sighed. "Do you see who you're pairing me up with? We're the most unlikely couple since Scarlet O'Harra and Rhette Butler."

"And as far as I remember that book sold pretty well. So you go together perfectly...now drink!!" I said.

"But after I went to that anti underage drinking rally last month do you know what the press will say if they get pictures of this?" Elizabeth said.

"I'll make sure no one gets this." I assured her.

"What'll I get in exchange for sacrificing my beliefs?" she asked.

"Erm...how about you get to kiss Jack in _this _chapter instead of just kissing him in the next. Deal?"

"Deal!"

"Wait! Why are you going around promising people kisses from me without asking me luv?!" Jack asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh right! Like you don't enjoy it yourself. Now can we start again?"

* * *

(in the carriage as Elizabeth and Jack are saying goodbye before Jack's hanging.)

"My ID is 'Elizabeth. you save it?" Elizabeth said.

Jack typed it in his palm pilot. "Aye! And mine's Capt'nJack-blackpearl."

"Saved it!...so you wanna grab some coffee after this is over?"

"Sure thing luv."

"No!" I screamed. "You'll do no such thing. You're ruining the love/hate relationship I've established between you two."

"Well luv! As much as we enjoy that said relationship we're getting sorta tired cause this isn't getting us anywhere...you make us think we're gonna kiss and we don't and I can't even understand if she has a crush on me or hates me."

"Both!" I screamed. "You don't understand my artistic visions. Leave the writing to the pros...it'll all make sense once I'm over with the series. Just be patient." I said as I snatched away their palm pilots.

"We'll try luv."

* * *

**Hehe! So stay tuned to read 'Dead Man's Chest: If I had it my way' the sequel to this fic. More Sparrabeth for sure! See you soon. **


End file.
